O Início de uma Era Negra
by oMari Granger o
Summary: [exfic 'Tiago Potter e Lílian Evans: como tudo começou...'] narrando o início do romance entre Tiago e Lílian, juntamente com os primeiros movimentos dos seguidores do Lord das Trevas. Iniciada antes do lançamento do livro Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix
1. Default Chapter

**Capítulo 1  No Caldeirão Furado**

Era uma noite chuvosa. O vento fustigava a janela do quarto e fazia a instável estrutura do Caldeirão Furado balançar ameaçadoramente. Mas Tiago Potter não se assustava com isso. Não temia a chuva, ou o que ela poderia causar.

Só tinha em mente que esta seria sua última noite em Londres, antes de embarcar para Hogwarts, rumo ao sétimo ano. Então, levantou-se e, mesmo com aquela chuva feroz, abriu uma fresta da janela e deixou as gotas de chuva baterem contra seu rosto.

Lembrou-se, então, da sua primeira partida de Quadribol. Chovia com a mesma ferocidade e, apesar do alto ruído produzido pela chuva, Tiago se lembrava perfeitamente daquela voz doce que, na época, não significava nada para ele: "Tiago, Tiago, o pomo, lá embaixo, seu mané!". Certo... as _palavras_ não foram algo que possa ser chamado de doce mas, para Tiago, qualquer coisa vinda ou feita por Lílian era boa e valia a pena.

Tiago foi retirado desse raro estado de "transe" com o ruído de passos no corredor. Virou-se para porta e, no mesmo instante, seu colega de quarto, Sirius, entrou no cômodo:

- 'Noite, Pontas! – saudou Sirius.

- Olá Almofadinhas.

Sirius observou Tiago por um tempo. Então, deu uma risadinha e comentou:

- Já vi tudo Pontas...pensando na _monitora_ de novo?

- Ela é mais que uma monitora Sirius - disse Tiago, veemente.

- Ora, ora...eu preciso do meu Pontas de volta! – disse rindo – Não sei se você reparou, mas temos _coisas a fazer_... – e acenou significativamente para a janela.

Tiago virou-se e olhou pela janela, deparando-se com a Lua. Cheia. Como não a tinha visto antes??

Virou-se para Sirius, com os olhos brilhando e um sorriso estampado no rosto, e perguntou marotamente:

- Que tal um passeio ao luar?

Sirius respondeu com o mesmo sorriso e então, como se fossem um único bruxo, transformaram-se em animais e saíram para rua, sorrateiramente.

Duas horas depois, Tiago e Sirius retornavam ao Caldeirão Furado, ensopados, conversando:

- O nosso Aluado não estava muito bem hoje, não acha Pontas? – comentou Sirius.

- Claro, não é todo dia que Aluado tem que se transformar em Lobisomem dentro de um _banheiro_, ao invés da casa dos gritos, não é? – riu-se.

- Ora Pontas, não consegui pensar em outro lugar! – retrucou Sirius, meio bravo.

- Então começo a me preocupar com você! Até Rabicho teria uma idéia melhor! – disse, gargalhando.

- Então por que _você_ não...

Ouviram uma movimentação atrás deles e uma voz esganiçada falar, baixinho:

- Falam de mim?

Tiago e Sirius viraram-se de um pulo, com as varinhas em punho. Quando reconheceram quem havia falado com eles, baixaram as varinhas:

- Ah,- disse Sirius, meio desconcertado, reembolsando a varinha – ainda acordado, Pedro?

- Por que vocês estão molhados? – perguntou Pedro, curioso.

- Nós fomos dar um passeio ao luar, se é que me entende – disse Tiago, dando uma piscadela.

Rabicho os olhou desconfiado:

- Sem mim?

- É que... – começou Tiago, virando-se para Sirius desesperado.

- ...pensávamos que você já estava dormindo – concluiu Sirius depressa.

- Agora, se não se importa Rabicho, eu e o Almofadinhas aqui vamos dormir. Sabe como é, dia "cheio" amanhã...

- Ah, certo, certo, acho que eu também vou dormir, hum, um pouco. – e sorriu, meio desconcertado.

Tiago e Sirius deram as costas para o amigo e entraram no quarto, já despindo suas vestes e trocando-as por pijamas secos e confortáveis:

- Não acha que Rabicho, às vezes, nos esconde coisas? – perguntou Tiago, tentando se desvencilhar de um casaco que insistia em ficar grudado no corpo.

- Rabicho? Escondendo coisas? _De nós_? – respondeu Sirius, rindo.- Só se for algum "amor secreto".

Os dois desataram a rir e, ainda neste estado rumaram cada um para sua cama e escorregaram para baixo dos lençóis.

Passado um tempo de silêncio, Tiago perguntou:

- Como será que farão para levar Remo no Expresso amanhã, do jeito que ele está?

Tiago ouviu o colega se movimentar no outro lado do quarto e resmungar, impaciente:

- Dumbledore dará um jeito. Agora, Pontas, durma. Por que, a não ser que tenha esquecido, o Ranhoso merece uma azaração poderosa, e eu não pretendo errá-la por causa de fraqueza.

- Concordo com você! – apoiou Tiago, meio bravo.- Ora essa! Chamar Lílian de San... ahn, você-sabe-o-quê só por que ela esbarrou nele na plataforma e o fez deixar cair o seu _precioso_ kit de química. Ah, se nós não estivéssemos em solo trouxa, juro que eu teria o feito mostrar suas imundas cuecas novamente.

- Bem, - disse Sirius, com um leve sorriso – eu não tinha pensado em um motivo para azarar Snape, mas agora que você me lembrou desse "incidente", nada mais justo que defender uma garota, principalmente Evans...

- Ok, Sirius, vamos dormir! – interrompeu Tiago, corando levemente.

Com uma risada, Sirius virou-se de costas para Tiago e adormeceu logo. Mas Tiago ainda ficou de olhos abertos, voltados para o teto. E foi assim que, com a figura de Lílian Evans clara em sua mente, Tiago adormeceu.

**Capítulo 2  Bombas de Bosta**

Sirius, Tiago e Pedro acordaram cedo naquela manhã. Queriam garantir seus lugares no Expresso de Hogwarts.

Rumaram para a estação de King's Cross e, em questão de minutos, já haviam atravessado a parede que levava à plataforma 9 e ¾, e se sentado na cabine de sempre, a última. Lá poderiam fazer o que quisessem, sem incomodar o maquinista.

Como de costume, soltaram algumas bombas de bosta pelo corredor, antes de, finalmente, se trancarem na cabine, como sempre faziam. A partir daí, os Marotos só a abriam ao ver o Carrinho de Doces.

Tiago e Sirius passaram um tempo discutindo novas táticas de Quadribol, enquanto Pedro devorava uma caixinha de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores. De repente, a porta da cabine se escancarou. E, para espanto de Tiago, era Lílian quem estava parada ali, os olhando furiosa:

- Potter, - começou secamente – suponho que você tenha deixado algumas bombas de bosta caírem pelo trem, digamos que, _acidentalmente_. – acrescentando um tom sarcástico.

- Bem Evans, suponho que sim... – disse Tiago, marotamente – Mas isso é fácil de ser resolvido. Só depende de você... – acrescentou sorrindo.

Uma expressão confusa tomou conta de Lílian.

- É simples: basta você aceitar sair comigo que eu juro que serei capaz de limpar toda essa sujeira. – disse ele, com uma piscadela. – Não importa se será com magia ou não – acrescentou sorrindo.

Lílian inchou de raiva e berrou:

- Potter, você é desprezível!!

E fechou a porta da cabine com ferocidade.

- É, Pontas... – suspirou Sirius – Ela continua a mesma. Seria melhor você mudar sua tática de aproximação...

- Caro Almofadinhas: cheguei a cogitar isso. Mas pense só: quantas garotas já não suspiraram por mim, pelo o que eu sou. Então pensei: "Por que não a Evans?".

Sirius soltou uma gargalhada gostosa e repentina, fazendo Pedro se engasgar com um pedaço de Sapo de Chocolate.

Neste instante, o Expresso de Hogwarts parou. Eles haviam chegado.

Assim que desembarcaram do trem, viram Snape caminhando, solitário, rumo as carruagens.

Com um olhar significativo e um sorriso satisfeito para Sirius, Tiago saiu correndo em direção a Snape e, em segundos, postara-se em frente ao odioso colega. Com um tom sarcástico, Tiago o saudou:

- Boa noite, meu amigo ranhoso...

Tiago ficou sorrindo para Snape, que permaneceu calado.

- Eu disse "boa noite". – repetiu Tiago.

- Saia do meu caminho Potter. – murmurou Snape.

Tiago o olhou com desprezo e, com um breve aceno da varinha, fez com que Snape se curvasse como se tivessem lhe acertado um soco na boca do estômago.

- Ora, Seboso, acho que seus pais não lhe deram educação, apesar de serem "tão respeitados" por terem _sangue-puro_...

Snape levantou o rosto para Tiago e soltou uma gargalhada longa e fria:

- Potter... me diga que não é isso... você está me azarando para defender aquela sangue-ruim _desprezível_?

Tiago ficou roxo de raiva. Acenou a varinha contra Snape novamente. Mas desta vez, o bruxo foi empurrado para trás e deu duas cambalhotas no ar antes de cair no chão. Avançou para Snape, a varinha apontada para o peito do bruxo:

- Nunca mais ouse falar de Lílian Evans com essa sua boca imunda _na minha frente._ – disse ameaçadoramente.

Com um giro rápido, Snape se levantou. Já estava pronto para correr, de costas para Tiago, quando alguém o deteu:

- Tsc, tsc, tsc,tsc... aonde pensa que vai, ranhoso?

Tiago sorriu para Sirius. Levantou sua varinha, Sirius o copiou e as apontaram para Snape.

A alguns metros dali, já dentro de uma carruagem, Lílian virou-se para o lado do clarão. Identificou dois raios azuis apontando para um corpo que flutuava a uns 15 metros do chão. Mesmo não tendo como provar murmurou:

- Isso é coisa do Potter...

**Capítulo 3  Pus de Bubotúbera**

O café da manhã de Tiago não foi nada agradável. Além de receber sua detenção, como Sirius, por ter azarado Snape, recebeu o novo horário do ano letivo:

- Herbologia? Com a _Sonserina_? ISSO já é uma detenção! – exclamou Tiago, incrédulo.

- Nada melhor que isso para começar o ano... – comentou Sirius, sarcasticamente.

Ouviram um muxoxo de impaciência e se espantaram ao ver que ele fora produzido por ninguém menos que Lílian.

- O que foi? – perguntou Tiago, rindo.

Mas não obteve resposta. Lílian apertou o passo e saiu direto para os jardins, em direção às estufas.

Tiago levantou-se rapidamente, o que fez Pedro se assustar, derrubando seu suco de abóbora em Sirius. Estava quase na porta que levava aos jardins quando ouviu Sirius o chamar:

- Aonde vai, Pontas? – berrou, limpando o suco de suas vestes.

Tiago virou-se para ele e respondeu, antes de continuar correndo:

- Perguntar se Evans já tem uma dupla para a aula de herbologia. – respondeu, dando uma piscadela e desalinhando ainda mais os cabelos.

Ao chegar às estufas, arfando, Tiago cumprimentou Lílian alegremente:

- 'Dia Lílian!

- 'Dia. – respondeu ela.

- Evans, me diga: você já tem dupla para a aula?

- Tenho.

- Hm... – disse Tiago, meio desconcertado. – E quem é?

- Kelpie. – respondeu ela, prontamente.

- A mesma Kelpie que está na ala hospitalar? – perguntou sorrindo.

- Exatamente. Ela está com uma forte gripe e não pode assistir às aulas. Mas não ache que só por causa disso eu me sentarei com você. – acrescentou rapidamente.

- Sabe, eu não tinha pensado nisso, mas agora que você falou parece uma idéia brilhante! – disse, fingindo inocência. – A minha dupla, Remo, também não veio. Acho que teremos que nos sentar juntos. Até por que, não sei se você percebeu, todos, inclusive a professora, estão olhando para nós, esperando que a gente se sente para a aula poder começar...

Lílian virou-se para turma e, quando viu todos os olhares voltados para ela e Tiago, corou intensamente. Lentamente, sentaram-se em seus lugares e, com muitos olhares ainda voltados para eles, a professora começou a aula.

Foi uma aula desagradável. Os alunos tiveram que espremer pus de bubotúbera, como haviam feito há três anos atrás, em seu quarto ano. E Tiago, como nunca fora habilidoso na matéria, espirrou pus nas vestes de Lílian.

- Tiago, é sério, eu posso fazer isso sozinha. – insistia ela, tentando evitar um Tiago que insistia em ajudá-la a limpar suas vestes.

Tiago congelou.

- Lílian! Lílian Evans! _Você _me chamou de Tiago?! Eu ouvi direito?! – perguntou ele, espantado.

- Ahn, desculpe... Potter. – disse ela, corando.

- Tudo bem Lílian, eu realmente não me importo. Só não entendo a mudança repentina...

Lílian sorriu para Tiago. Mas de repente, como se tivesse se dado conta do que fizera, amarrou a cara novamente.

Tiago riu. E Lílian o olhou de um jeito de quem pergunta "o que foi?":

- Você é engraçada, sabia? – disse ele, sonhador, enxaguando as mãos.

- E você, senhor Potter, é um irresponsável!

Tiago se sobressaltou. Virou para trás e se espantou ao deparar-se com a professora, que tinha uma cara de poucos amigos:

- O que foi que eu fiz? – perguntou, realmente curioso.

- O que você _não_ fez, melhor dizendo. – disse, com um ar de satisfação. – Onde estão os galões que pedi que enchessem? Sei que você é lerdo, mas acho que não a esse ponto...

Tiago fitou a professora com ódio. Aquela mulher implicava com ele desde que entrara em Hogwarts. Só por que em sua primeira aula Tiago derrubara o vaso da sua planta favorita em cima de um sonserino, Malfoy, integrante da sua mais querida casa.

- Com licença, professora. – Lílian interviu. – Potter espirrou pus em minhas vestes, então tive que vir lavá-las. E para evitar que eu me machucasse, Potter quis me acompanhar.

A professora olhou desconfiada para Potter, depois para Lílian, e de novo para Tiago:

- Senhor Potter... acho que, de agora adiante, será melhor você começar a assistir minhas aulas junto da Srta. Evans. Afinal de contas... – disse ela maliciosamente - não é sempre que sujeitinhos como você encontram defensores. Principalmente, _defensoras..._

- Com sua licença professora, mas estamos atrasados. – disse Lílian, puxando as costas das vestes de um Tiago enfurecido.

Quando estavam a uma boa distância das estufas, longe do campo de audição da professora, Tiago virou-se para Lílian:

- Por que você não me deixou partir pra cima dela?

- Tiago não seja tolo! Você não precisa de mais detenções. E com certeza a quantidade de pontos que ela tiraria de você seria desastrosa, tendo em vista o ódio que ela tem de você...

- Então você percebe que ela me odeia? – disse ele sorrindo. – E você evitou que eu partisse pra cima dela para me defender? – e segurou a mão dela.

- Fiz isso pela Grifinória.- disse ela, desvencilhando-se. - Você sabe que, como diretora da Sonserina, ela poderia lhe deixar em detenção no dia e na hora da partida contra a Casa dela.

- Pff... como se ela soubesse alguma coisa sobre isso. – retrucou Tiago, mexendo nos cabelos. Lílian soltou um muxoxo.

- O que foi? – perguntou Tiago, rindo.

- Por que você sempre faz _isso_ (e fez uma imitação terrível de Tiago mexendo nos cabelos)?

Tiago começou a rir mais ainda! Caiu de joelhos no chão, e logo estava rolando pelo gramado.

- O que foi? – perguntou Lílian, meio brava.

- A sua imitação foi hilária, me desculpe.- disse levantando-se pesadamente, ainda sorrindo. – Mas por que você quer saber o por que de eu fazer isso? – perguntou marotamente.

- E por que _você_ quer saber o meu por que?

- Interprete como quiser. – disse Tiago, dando uma piscadela.

Lílian corou intensamente e berrou:

- Tiago, será que é impossível ter uma conversa decente com você??

E saiu pisando firme.

Tiago saiu caminhando em direção a Pedro e Sirius, com um sorriso no rosto. Não conseguira acabar com os gritos de Evans, mas pelo menos agora ela substituíra o "Potter" por "Tiago". Ele poderia estar ficando louco, mas tinha a sensação de que, agora, depois de três anos sem obter sucesso, finalmente conseguira amolecer o coração da monitora, mesmo que o sentimento que fora despertado nela fosse um que nem a própria Lílian podia entender...


	2. Olhares

**Capítulo 4  Olhares...**

Passara-se uma semana desde sua chegada em Hogwarts. O ano letivo estava sendo cansativo, e Tiago já reclamava de uma disciplina de que também não gostava muito: Poções.

- Por que o Prof. Clabbert sempre começa o ano com poções extra-difíceis e pilhas de deveres? Tudo bem, estamos no ano dos N.I.E.M.s, mas sinceramente... – o garoto ouviu um muxoxo de impaciência, produzido por Snape.

- Ora, Tiago, devem ser ordens de Dumbledore, tente pensar assim... – disse Remo, procurando acalmá-lo.

- Remo, você diz isso só por que ainda não teve aulas esse ano. Sou obrigado a concordar com Pontas: os professores estão exagerando...-retrucou Sirius, arrancando um pedaço de pão com os dentes.

- Nem todos. – falou Tiago – As aulas de transfiguração estão excelentes.

- Pois _eu_ sou obrigada a discordar de você, Tiago. – disse uma voz feminina.

Tiago engasgou-se com seu suco de abóbora e virou-se para trás, incrédulo.

- Lílian? E desde de quando você fala comigo por livre e espontânea vontade?

- Desde que venho caminhando até aqui para lhe dar um aviso e ouço você dizendo esses absurdos. Como você pode não gostar de Poções e ser fascinado por Transfiguração?

- Simples. Transfiguração é uma boa matéria. Já Poções... não é. – disse sorrindo.

Lílian abriu a boca para retrucar, mas Sirius a interrompeu:

- Mas o que,afinal,você veio avisar?

- A professora McGonagal me pediu para avisá-lo que a primeira partida será no dia 5 de Novembro, às dez horas.

- Contra quem? – perguntou Remo.

- Sonserina.

- Ótimo! – disse Sirius, espreguiçando-se – Tenho andado meio estressado ultimamente. Nada como uma vitória sobre Sonserina para acalmar os ânimos...

Tiago riu e acrescentou marotamente, olhando para Lílian.

- E agora eu tenho que cuidar para não fazer nada de errado na aula de herbologia...

Tiago viu os cantos da boca de Lílian estremecerem, como se ela quisesse sorrir. Mas antes que pudesse confirmar isso, ela já tinha dado as costas para eles.

Remo, Sirius e Pedro olharam intrigados para Tiago. Ele se surpreendeu.

- O que foi? – perguntou, mexendo nos cabelos.

- Como assim "tenho que cuidar para não fazer nada de errado na aula de Herbologia" ? – perguntou Pedro.

- Ah- disse Tiago, compreendendo. – Isso. Não é nada, não.

Sirius o olhou marotamente, mas foi Remo quem falou:

- Acho que temos que ir para a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas – disse, consultando o relógio. – Pedro, eu estive pensando... Já que estou atrasado na matéria e você não a entendeu muito bem, poderíamos sentar juntos hoje. O que você acha?...Pedro??

Mas Remo não obteve resposta. Pedro não estava mais ali.

- Onde ele foi? Ele estava aqui agora mesmo! – exclamou Tiago, percebendo a ausência do amigo. Sirius continuava a observá-lo.

- Vou procurá-lo. – disse Remo prontamente. – Vejo vocês na aula!

Sirius esperou Remo estar ao pé da escada para se virar para Tiago e lançar-lhe um olhar curioso.

- Lílian falando com você, frases que só fazem sentido para _vocês_... Pontas, Pontas...o que está acontecendo?! – perguntou sorrindo.

- Sinceramente, - disse Tiago, bebendo o resto do seu suco de abóbora – acho que ela finalmente está começando a enxergar o óbvio: ela é louca por mim! – concluiu sorrindo.

- E você é muito convencido! – exclamou Sirius, atirando um miolo de pão no colega.

E os dois, rindo, rumaram para a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Sirius decidiu sentar-se com Remo, ao ver que o colega desistira de procurar Pedro e que precisava de ajuda na matéria. Deste modo ,Tiago ficou novamente sem dupla.

Olhou pela sala e viu o último lugar vazio: ao lado de Lílian.

Tomado de excitação, caminhou até ela e se sentou ao seu lado. Lílian olhou para ele, indignada.

- Qual é o seu problema?!

- O que foi que eu fiz?! – perguntou Tiago, realmente espantado.

- Vocês Marotos são quatro, até onde eu sei. Logo,podem formar duas duplas. Agora, me responde uma coisa: por que você veio se sentar _comigo_? – perguntou impaciente.

- Sinto desapontá-la... – disse Tiago, com um suspiro – Mas, se você olhar bem, hoje os marotos estão em _três_. Ali – e apontou para a dupla da frente, em diagonal – estão Remo e Sirius. Aqui – e apontou para si mesmo – estou eu. Como pode ver, Pedro não está presente. Logicamente, preciso sentar junto com alguém. E adivinhe: o lugar ao seu lado estava vazio. E como eu não enho absolutamente nada contra você, não vi por que não sentar aqui. Afinal, somos colegas há muitos anos. Entendeu agora?

Lílian lançou um olhar penetrante em Tiago. O garoto sorriu.

Nesse momento, a amiga de Lílian, Kelpie, a mesma que estava na ala hospitalar, entrou na sala. Quando viu com quem a amiga estava sentada, teve um ataque risadinhas, que não cessou nem mesmo com o olhar de censura que Lílian lançou a ela, até Kelpie se sentar.

- O que ela fez de errado? – perguntou Tiago, estranhando o olhar bravo de Lílian para a amiga.

Fingindo não ter ouvido a pergunta de Tiago, pediu:

- Você poderia colocar o tinteiro mais para o outro lado, longe de mim? Eu não quero ter que perder mais uma aula para lavar minhas vestes com você.

Mas Tiago apenas a olhou, sorrindo feliz. Dessa vez foi Lílian quem perguntou:

- O que foi?

- Você é genial sabia? – respondeu sorrindo mais que nunca, admirando Lílian com a cabeça apoiada na mão, como se ela fosse uma obra de arte rara e preciosa.

Lílian corou furiosamente e afastou o tinteiro de Tiago. E, apesar de ter anotado tudo o que fora passado pelo professor a única coisa de que foi capaz de se lembrar nitidamente daquela aula foram os olhares incansáveis de Tiago para ela.

Mas ela não poderia estar...não, isso era impossível. Ela era monitora, e ele um Maroto. Como poderiam...Não, isso com certeza era só mais uma alucinação de Kelpie.


	3. Halloween

**N/A:** Enfim uma tentativa de um post decente, depois daquele primeiro catastrófico e do segundo já melhorzinho... Espero Reviews!!

**Capítulo 5  Halloween**

Como de costume em Hogwarts, os alunos que cursavam o sexto e sétimo ano ajudavam os professores a enfeitar o castelo para o Halloween, revezando-se por casas, em grupos de seis pessoas.

A professora McGonaggal, coordenadora da Casa Grifinória, cedeu sua aula para montar os grupos:

- Sr. Jarvey, Srta. Griffin, Sr. Fwooper, juntem-se aos senhores Diricawl, Crup e Tebo. – ordenou a professora – Potter, Lupin, Pettigrew, Black, Kelpie e...Evans.

Lílian, que estivera distraída, berrou à menção de seu nome no grupo de Tiago:

- O quê?!

- O que ouve Srta. Evans? – perguntou a professora, lançando-lhe um olhar severo.

Kelpie também lançou a ela um olhar penetrante a Lílian, que respondeu desconcertada.

- Nada professora. Desculpe.

- Ótimo! – respondeu a professora – Agora, o grupo da Srta. Giffin ficará responsabilizado pela decoração da manhã. Sr. Potter, o seu grupo começa após o almoço. Estão dispensados pelo resto do dia.

Ouviu-se o típico barulho dos alunos arrastando as cadeiras, guardando seus materiais nas mochilas e saindo para o Grande Salão, rindo e conversando alegremente. Mas Tiago se afundou na cadeira.

- O que foi? – perguntou Remo, tentando fechar uma mochila abarrotada de livros e pergaminhos.

- O grupo da tarde decora o Grande Salão... – respondeu desanimado.

- E...daí? – perguntou Pedro, olhando nervosamente pela janela, em direção a um grupo de alunos da Sonserina.

- Daí que ficaremos sob a vigilância dos professores o _tempo todo_. – explicou Sirius, desapontado – Nós tínhamos esperanças de ficar com a decoração dos corredores. Desde o terceiro ano nós viemos pensando em azarações para colocar nos enfeites e nas armaduras. Mas, provavelmente...

- ...a professora McGonaggal suspeitou disso. – completou Kelpie.

Os Marotos viraram rapidamente para trás, assustados. Mas quando viram Kelpie, acompanhada de Lílian, respiraram aliviados. E Tiago sorriu alegre para a garota.

- Lílian!

- Bom dia... – respondeu ela.

Ficaram assim durante um tempo, se encarando. Sirius não tirava os olhos de Kelpie. Até que a garota começou a falar:

- Bem, já que estamos em seis pessoas, eu e Lily pensamos na seguinte organização.

Lílian olhou para Kelpie com uma expressão ameaçadora. Tiago concluiu que a idéia de Kelpie era igualmente nova para ela.

- Eu e Sirius somos bons em transfiguração. Então podemos ficar com as velas, trocando suas cores e posicionando-as no local certo no ar (Sirius corou levemente). Remo e Pedro são habilidosos com o Feitiço de Corte. Portanto, podem recortar as abóboras. E Lily: você e Tiago podem ficar responsáveis por levitar as caveiras e as abóboras.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, olhando para Kelpie. Remo absorvendo a proposta, Pedro excitado, dando pulinhos de satisfação. Lílian com uma expressão desgostosa no rosto, Tiago sorrindo extremamente satisfeito. Sirius era o único que exibia uma expressão absolutamente destorcida. Olhava para Kelpie, com a boca meio frouxa. E ela percebeu.

- Ahn... Sirius? – perguntou, insegura.

Sirius se sacudiu, como se o tivessem acordado de uma hipnose. Mas imediatamente falou:

- E então? Vamos descendo para o Salão? Daqui a pouco servem o almoço, e eu estou faminto.

Todos aceitaram sua idéia. Desceram para o Grande Salão, passando pelos grupos que estavam decorando os corredores mais utilizados. No corredor com um grupinho de alunos da Sonserina, Tiago e Sirius esticaram discretamente as varinhas e azararam dois garotos, com a Azaração das Pernas-bambas. Riram das tentativas de contra-azaração inúteis, e da bagunça que fizeram, esbarrando nos enfeites. Lílian e, o mais surpreendente, Pedro, não riram da situação.

- Ora, vamos Lily, divirta-se um pouco! – disse Kelpie.

Chegaram ao Grande Salão e sentaram-se, pela primeira vez, juntos. Muitos alunos passavam e olhavam interessados. Estranhavam o fato de Lílian não estar gritando com Tiago. Esperaram alguns minutos até o almoço ser servido. Tiago conversava com Sirius animadamente sobre Quadribol, ambos lançando olhares seguidos, respectivamente, a Lílian e Kelpie, que por sua vez discutiam seu dever de Poções. Remo tentava, inutilmente, explicar a Pedro a matéria de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

- Pedro, você não entende a matéria, e ainda falta à aula. Aliás, onde você estava ontem? Você nos abandonou aqui, e nem mesmo disse aonde ia...

- Eu...tive que...hm...me encontrar com alguém. – disse nervoso.

- Hm... _alguém_ Rabicho? – disse sorrindo.

Depois disso, as travessas das mesas foram enchidas, e logo todos os alunos estavam devorando seus rosbifes.

Alguns minutos depois, o Grande Salão começou a esvaziar, até que ficaram apenas os quatro Marotos, Lily, Kelpie e mais dois professores, que eram pos responsáveis pelos morcegos.

- Bem, vamos começar então. – disse Kelpie, enrolando as mangas – Sirius, as velas estão aqui.

Sirius a seguiu, animado. Remo e Pedro se posicionaram em frente às abóboras e começaram a esculpi-las. Tiago e Lílian ficaram parados, olhando.

- Bom, vamos então? – sugeriu Lílian.

Tiago acenou afirmativamente a cabeça. Então, sorrindo, desembolsou a varinha e rumou para as caveiras, que estavam dispostas sobre uma das mesas. Lílain o seguiu e, em poucos minutos, o salão já estava repleto de caveiras flutuantes.

As que Tiago enfeitiçara soltavam gritos agudos e estridentes de vinte em vinte minutos. As de Lílian batiam os dentes, o que deixou Tiago meio desapontado.

- Ora, vamos Lily! Você pode fazer mais que isso!

- infelizmente não, Tiago, eu sou péssima em Transfiguração, diferente de você... – disse ela, calmamente, o que até surpreendeu Tiago – E desde quando você me chama de Lily? – Aí já acrescentando um tom de impaciência.

- Desde que descobri que este é o seu apelido! – respondeu sorrindo.

Ouviram Remo chamar:

- Pontas, terminamos por aqui! Eu e Pedro estamos esperando por vocês perto do lago, quero dar uma última olhada nele... – concluiu com um quê de tristeza.

Enquanto iam em direção às abóboras, Lílian murmurou para si mesma: "Então é ele...

- Ahn, desculpe Lily, o que você disse?

- Nada, não...

Desembolsaram as varinhas novamente. Mal tinham começado a levitar algumas abóboras quando uma movimentação atrás dos dois os distraiu.

Era uma cena cômica. Uma vela mal transfigurada, provavelmente por Kelpie, criara braços, e agora se agarrava em seus cabelos, incendiando-os. Sirius a olhava desesperado, certamente sem saber se destruía a vela ou apagava os cabelo em chamas da garota.

Em questão de segundos, um jato de água rompeu da varinha de Sirius, apagando o cabelo de Kelpie e fazendo a vela cair, apagada, no chão. Viram Sirius segurar as mãos de Kelpie e perguntar se ela estava bem. Ela respondeu que sim, com os cabelos molhados ainda no rosto. Virou-se para onde estavam Tiago e Lílian. Arregalou os olhos em estado de desespero e , apontando freneticamente para algum lugar acima da cabeça de Lílian, berrou:

- Lily! Abóbora! Cabeça!

Por segundos, Lílian não entendeu nada. Mas depois tudo ficou muito claro. Ou melhor, escuro.

Tiago havia levitado uma abóbora, mas esquecera-se de "fixá-la", fazendo com que ela caísse na cabeça de Lílian.

Ela ficou meio perdida, sem entender o que acontecera. Depois de um tempo, o peso da abóbora a fez cair. Podia distinguir as risadas de Kelpie e Sirius e as fórmulas de feitiço desesperadas de Tiago. Apavorada com o que o colega poderia fazer, gritou:

- Tifa cofm s mus!!!

- O quê?! – berrou Tiago. Não entendera uma palavra do que a colega dissera.

- Tifra – com – as – mãofs! – berrou ela, o mais claro que pôde.

- Ah, certo.

Com um certo esforço, Tiago arrancou a abóbora da cabeça de Lílian. O seu interior dizia para preparar seus ouvidos. Provavelmente Lily iria dar um de seus gritos.

Mas quando ela olhou para Kelpie, com os cabelos e vestes pingando água, e Kelpie para Lílian, que tinha muitas sementes de abóbora na cabeça, explodiram em gargalhadas, uma apontando para a outra. Sirius e Tiago se sentiram aliviados e, aos gritos, as chamaram para sair do salão e ir se juntar a Remo e Pedro.

- Mas e o resto da decoração? – perguntou Kelpie.

- Parece que agora é a vez dos nossos queridos colegas da _Sonserina_ – respondeu secamente.

Lily olhou para a escada e viu Malfoy, Snape e mais quatro sonserinos descendo para concluir a decoração do salão.

- Vocês acham que Malfoy e Snape têm neurônios o suficiente para esta tarefa? – zombou, provocando gargalhadas em todos, inclusive em Lílian, que estava bonita, mesmo cheia de restos de abóbora nos cabelos.

**Próximo Post: **31 de Janeiro! Esperam que tenham gostado do cap. Beijinhos mágicos! Quem quiser visite o flog da AD, que é uma parceria minha com Mione Potter e Duzda Weasley -- 


	4. Sem ódio

**N/A – **À quem deixou reviews, muuuuito obrigada! Aí está o próximo cap. Desculpem o atraso, ontem eu não consegui chegar perto de nenhum computador. Reviews!

**Capítulo 6  Sem ódio...**

O jantar de Halloween fora fantástico. Mais uma vez os elfos prepararam vários pratos de doce, como pudins dos mais variados sabores. Fora as Delícias Gasosas, sapos de Chocolate, balas de diferentes cores e formatos, Chicles de Baba-bola e, para os fantasmas, bolinhas de ectoplasma cobertas de açúcar, o que deixou Nick Quase Sem Cabeça feliz como nunca. Normalmente os fantasmas não se sentavam com os alunos em banquetes

Ao fim do jantar, todos voltaram as suas Salas comunais, em busca de silêncio e de uma cama confortável. Mas os alunos da Grifinória não concluíram a noite dessa maneira.

Muitos Grifinórios ainda ficaram conversando animadamente pela Sala Comunal. Duas delas eram Lílian e Kelpie.

- Os elfos capricharam hoje. – Suspirou Kelpie, segurando a barriga.

- É... – comentou Lily, distraída – Você viu os Marotos?

- Por que você quer saber?

- Bem, normalmente eles ficam no meio dessa bagunça, pode ser que estejam aprontando alguma...

- Sei... – e lançou um olhar para a entrada do Salão Comunal. – Mas agora você não precisa mais se preocupar com o Tia..., quero dizer, com _eles_... Veja quem chegou.

Lily virou-se para a entrada e viu Sirius, Pedro e Tiago entrando no Salão Comunal, carregados de doces e muitas garrafas de Cerveja Amanteigada.

- Estranho...Lupin não deveria estar com eles? – perguntou distraída, observando Tiago distribuir as cervejas e doces em cima de uma mesa.

Imediatamente, Kelpie levantou-se rápido.

- Lily,...como pude esquecer! Tenho que falar com McGonaggal sobre _aquele assunto_...

- Ah, certo. Te vejo depois então. – despediu-se Lílian.

Lily ficou observando a colega desaparecer pelo buraco do retrato, até que um sussurro em seu ouvido a sobressaltou.

-Olá, Lily!

Era Tiago, acompanhado por Sirius e Pedro. Pulou o encosto do sofá e se sentou ao lado de Lílian.

- Desculpe, Lily, mas não pudemos evitar... – disse fingindo inocência.

- Evitar o quê? – perguntou Lily, intrigada.

- Ouvimos Kelpie falar "aquele assunto"... – disse Sirius. – Que assunto é esse?

- Ah, isso. Não é nada, não.

Tiago a olhou intrigado. Sentia que Lílian não estava sendo sincera.

Passaram um tempo assim. Pedro devorando um sapo chocolate, Sirius contemplando o fogo, pensativo, Lílian olhando para seus pés e Tiago a observando.

Como Lílian era bonita. Seus cabelos cor de fogo contornavam seu rosto delicado, valorizando ainda mais seus lindos olhos verde-vivo.

Tiago foi retirado de "transe" pela voz de Sirius.

- Pontas, vou me recolher... Amanhã temos tempo duplo de Feitiços com sonserina e de noite, detenção.

- Pontas? – disse Lílian.

- Sim? –respondeu Tiago, achando que a menina havia o chamado.

- Não...-Lílian riu – eu não estava chamando você. Estava perguntando o por quê desse apelido.

- Ah, isso. Não é nada não... – respondeu, mexendo nos cabelos.

Tiago sorriu, Lílian retribuiu. Sirius falou novamente.

- Hmm... e então, Pontas, vamos?

- Certamente – respondeu, aproximando-se perigosamente de Lílian – Boa noite Lily – e lhe deu um beijo estalado na bochecha.

Riu da reação de Lílian. Ela ficou estática, imóvel de um jeito que nem mesmo um _Petrificus Totalus_ seria capaz de deixar uma pessoa, com a boca entreaberta, com os olhos fixos nele.

Juntou-se a Sirius e Pedro e foram juntos até a escada do dormitório. Lá de cima, Tiago viu Lílian, sentada no sofá, ainda imóvel.

- Pontas... – chamou Sirius, impaciente.

Com um último sorriso, Tiago entrou no dormitório e deitou-se.

A única coisa boa da aula de Feitiços para Tiago fora o fato de ter sentado próximo de Lílian, junto de Sirius, e ver um Lúcio Malfoy atrapalhado, pondo fogo nas vestes de um Snape desesperado.

Na hora do almoço, Tiago chamou os Marotos para sentar com Lily, que estava sentada, absorta na leitura de um livro.

Colocaram os pratos na mesa e sentaram-se, Tiago de frente para Lílian.

- Oi!

Lily apenas levantou os olhos e o encarou, com frieza. Almoçaram em silêncio.

Pedro levantou-se primeiro, para a surpresa de todos.

- Aonde vai Rabicho? – perguntou Sirius.

- Vou...ahn... à biblioteca. – respondeu nervoso, torcendo as vestes com as mãos.

- Certo, então. Pontas, eu vou para o campo. Você demora muito ainda?

- Não se preocupe, eu já vou – respondeu, mexendo nos cabelos.

- Campo? – perguntou Lily.

- Treino de Quadribol. – disse, observando Sirius se afastar. – Não se preocupe – acrescentou ao ver o olhar de censura de Lílian. – a profª Minerva autorizou.

Lílian pareceu mais tranqüila ao ouvir aquilo. E sua reação o fez lembrar de algo.

- Você está diferente, sabia? Ano passado você aproveitava qualquer coisa para me colocar em detenção.

- As pessoas mudam, sabia? Deve saber, por que você está a cada dia mais convencido.

Tiago não entendeu, mas achou aquilo agressivo.

- De onde você tirou a idéia de que pode me dar _beijo de boa noite_? – perguntou ela, brava.

- Ah, isso. Vamos, Lily admita... – e sorriu marotamente – você gostou...

Lily corou furiosamente, levantou-se e berrou:

- Você é desprezível!

- Ora,vem aqui Lily. – e a segurou pelo braço, forçando-a à encará-lo.;

- Olhe bem nos meus olhos e me responda, mas pense bem antes de responder. Por que você me odeia _tanto_? O que eu faço de errado para você? – perguntou, ligeiramente magoado.

- Por que você quer saber? – perguntou rouca.

Ele a abraçou.

- Por que, a não ser que você não tenha notado ainda, eu gosto de você. Eu realmente gosto _muito_ de você.

Ao soltá-la;, Tiago viu que os olhos de Lílian estavam cheios de lágrimas.

- Desculpe se tenho sido tão grossa como você diz, nem eu me entendo. – murmurou – E não se preocupe, eu te odeio. – E o olhou com carinho – Você é um bom amigo.

E subiu as escadas correndo.

Tiago ficou parado ali durante um tempo, vendo os cabelos de Lílian esvoaçarem para trás enquanto ela subia as escadas, antes de sair para os jardins para seu treino. Abraçara Lílian. E pela primeira vez, ela não tentou afastá-lo.; Pelo contrário, tinha a sensação de que seus delicados braços ainda o estavam envolvendo. Lily era complicada, e talvez fosse esse o motivo dele ser tão apaixonado por ela.

**Próximo Post:** 10 de fevereiro. Esse aí é o site da AD ( vamos ver se sai P): www(ponto)armada-de-dumbledore(ponto)flogbrasil(ponto)terra(ponto)com(ponto)br. Não esqueçam: é uma parceria minha com Mione Potter e Duzda Weasley. Beijinhos Mágicos!


	5. Detenção

**N/A - **Mais uma vez, obrigada pelas Reviews. Sem elas eu não iria me encorajar a continuar postando. E eu acho que começarei a postar um pouquinho mais cedo. O intervalo era muito grande por que eu tô escrevendo à mão. Aí para passar pro computador demora um pouco. Mas...sem problemas! Tá aí o próximo cap. Beijinhos Mágicos!

**Capítulo 7  Detenção**

O Quadribol foi exaustivo. Durante o dia, o vento tirava as vassouras do seu curso e a noite chovera muito.

Ainda com as vestes empapadas e sujas de lama, Tiago e Sirius entraram no castelo e ficaram aguardando a chegada da professora McGonaggal.

- Você trouxe? – perguntou Tiago, mostrando-lhe um pequeno espelho.

É claro! – respondeu Sirius, tirando um espelho igual do bolso.

- Sem esses espelhos de Dois Sentidos as detenções seriam ainda mais monótonas!

- Sem dúvida,... Pontas, mudando de assunto... você demorou hoje para sair do almoço. O quê aconteceu?

Tiago abriu um largo sorriso, mas quando ia começar a falar ouviu passos no corredor. Era McGonaggal, acompanhada por Filch e Madame Pomfrey. Filch, ao vê-los pingando lama e sujando o castelo lhes lançou um olhar que misturava fúria e desgosto.

- Potter, Black! Graças a Merlim, vocês já estão aqui. Black, você vai com Filch. Potter, acompanhe Papoula. Eles dirão a vocês suas detenções.

- Como se isso fosse um mistério... – murmurou Sirius, de um modo que só Tiago ouviu. Ele soltou um riso abafado.

- Desculpe, o que disse Sr. Black? – perguntou a professora, séria.

- Nada professora.

- Ahn, com licença Minerva – disse Madame Pomfrey – deixei um paciente na enfermaria que precisa tomar uma poção dentro de cinco minutos. Se eu puder ir ficarei muito grata.

- Ah, certo, desculpe Papoula. Filch, o senhor também pode ir.

Tiago e Sirius percorreram uma parte do trajeto juntos, mas logo depois se separaram.

À porta da enfermaria, Tiago perguntou à Madame Pomfrey:

- Qual exatamente será minha detenção? Lavar as comadres?

- Não. – disse ela sutilmente – As comadres já estão ficando gastas de tanto os senhores, Black e você quero dizer, lavarem-nas. Resolvi mudar um pouco.

- E... o que eu farei então?

- Você vai organizar as fichas dos pacientes.

- Só isso? – perguntou despreocupado, ao ver que a enfermaria tinha apenas quatro pessoas.

- As fichas dos pacientes – repetiu ela – dos últimos sete anos.

- O quê- exclamou aturdido.

- Shh, silêncio Potter! – repreendeu a enfermeira – Você as organizará por ordem alfabética. Alguns pacientes têm dados em fichas diferentes. Reúna-as em pastas e as organize. Mas lembre-se: sem magia.

- Ahn... a senhora tem certeza de que não quer que eu lave as comadres? – perguntou, mexendo nos cabelos, esperançoso.

- Absoluta.

Com a cabeça baixa e as mãos nos bolsos, caminhou lentamente até a minúscula sala da enfermeira. Deparou-se com pilhas intermináveis de papéis equilibrados por magia e arquivos abarrotados. Reuniu todas as fichas que encontrou e começou a trabalhar.

Logo se impressionou com a falta de organização de Madame Pomfrey. Sempre achou que ela era uma pessoa organizada. Como ela se achava naquilo! Tudo bem, ele também não era um exemplo de pessoa organizada, mas até ele se organizava melhor. Encontrou sua ficha (letra "T"): apenas alguns resfriados, causados por jogos ou treinos sob a chuva. E, claro, o registro da vez em que quebrou a perna ao se trancar em uma passagem secreta. É claro que a versão que Madame Pomfrey conhece sobre esse acidente é outra. Logo após a sua, achou a de Lílian (letra "L"): alguns resfriados. "Só?", pensou ele rindo.

Uma hora se passou. Encontrou a ficha de Sirius, de Malfoy, Pedro, Snape e Lupin. Riu dessa última ficha. A cada mês, Madame Pomfrey registrou um resfriado diferente. No registro, Remo teve até uma crise de fungo nas narinas. Continuou encontrando várias fichas de Lupin. Até que elas acabaram, e Tiago se viu segurando uma ficha idêntica a de Remo. A ficha de uma amiga de Lílian: Kelpie.

A princípio estranhou. Aquela era a ficha da época de seu terceiro ano. Como a de Lupin, a ficha da garota continha uma doença por mês, durante o mesmo período mostrado na de Lupin.

Continuou procurando, até reunir todas. Até aquele momento, a pilha de fichas de Lupin era a maior. Mas a de Kelpie atingiu o mesmo tamanho. Até que Tiago compreendeu. Tudo começou a fazer sentido.

Lembrou quando Lupin deixou escapar, acidentalmente, sobre um outro aluno, que também era um lobisomem.

Lembrou também que, em seu primeiro dia de aula, Lílian não estava acompanhada de Kelpie. E era época de lua Cheia. Nem Remo, nem Kelpie estavam presentes.

E no dia em que decoraram o grande salão para o Halloween. Lílian ouvira Lupin dizer sobre "dar uma última olhada no lago". E, ao invés de estranhar o que Lupin dissera, Lílian fez uma cara de compreensão absoluta. "Então é ele...", murmurou ela. Com certeza Kelpie havia deixado escapar alguma coisa sobre um segundo lobisomem também e, sendo sua melhor amiga um lobisomem, ela sabia que a Lua Cheia se aproximava.

E...é claro! Quando chegaram do jantar de Halloween, Kelpie viu que Remo não estava junto dos Marotos. Havia se divertido tanto que tinha até esquecido que era noite de transformação. Por isso ela saiu correndo. E provavelmente era este "aquele assunto".

Todas essas lembranças correram muito rápidas na cabeça de Tiago. Passou um tempo imóvel, as fichas de Kelpie e Lupin em sua frente, surpreso com o que havia descoberto.

Mergulhou a mão no bolso das vestes e tirou o pequeno espelho. Aproximou-o do rosto e murmurou.

- Sirius, depressa...

O espelhou refletiu uma figura disforme, envolta por uma névoa prateada. Logo em seguida, a figura tomou forma, e a cabeça de Sirius Black apareceu no espelho de Tiago.

- Qual o problema, Pontas? – perguntou Sirius, do espelho.

- Filch está nos ouvindo? – perguntou Tiago, nervoso.

- Ele está dormindo, aquele panaca – e mostrou Filch para Tiago. – Por quê? – perguntou, voltando a posicionar o espelho em sua frente.

- Você lembra da noite em que Lupin deixou escapar que não era o único lobisomem que Hogwarts abrigava?

- Lembro. Mas o que isso...? Espera aí! – exclamou compreendendo. – Não me diga que você...descobriu...?

- Descobri. – confirmou, sorrindo.

- Como? – perguntou Sirius, sorrindo surpreso.

- Ao invés de lavar as comadres, eu tive que organizar as fichas dos pacientes dos últimos sete anos. Não ria, não é nada engraçadoÉ monótono. Ou pelo menos era, até que achei as fichas de Kelpie e...

- Para aí! – berrou Sirius. – Você está dizendo que_ Kelpie_ é o outro lobisomem? Impossível.

- Não é impossível, Sirius! Faz todo o sentido do mundo.

E explicou todo o raciocínio para Sirius. A cada novo fato, Sirius deixava o queixo cair mais um pouco.

- Caramba, Pontas... – exclamou, quando Tiago terminou a explicação. – Você fez bem em escolher a carreira de Auror. É bom ter aurores decentes no Ministério, pra variar.

- Ora, Almofadinhas! O Ministério tem bons aurores. Só que eles não trabalham muito. E quando trabalham, acabam com um bruxo das Trevas em um piscar de olhos. Ultimamente, alguns bruxos vêm aparecendo com mais freqüência, fazendo algo errado. Mas no geral, a vida deles é parada. E você lembra que foi principalmente por isso que escolhemos este curso.

É! – disse Sirius, rindo. – Mas com a sorte que temos, temo que quando chegar a nossa vez, uma orla de bruxos das trevas resolverá se unir.

- O quê? – gritou Tiago, rindo da idéia do colega. – Como naqueles desenhos que os trouxas assistem em que o mal é organizado e tem um líder? Haha! Almofadinhas, eu estou realmente preocupado com você...

- Pontas, depois conversamos sobre minha saúde mental. Eu tinha que estar encerando os troféus de Riddle, da minha prima Belatrix, o seu, meu, de Evans e de mais meia Hogwarts. E tenho a desagradável sensação de que Filch está acordando...

- Certo. Nos falamos na sala comunal.

Tiago enfiou o espelho de Dois Sentidos no bolso, terminou de organizar as fichas que faltavam rapidamente e retornou à Sala comunal da Grifinória, ouvindo seus passos ecoarem pelo corredor vazio. Kelpie, a mulher-lobo. Riu dessa idéia.

**Próxima atualização - **15 de Fevereiro! Deixem Reviews, por favor! Aceito anônimas.


	6. Grifinória vs Sonserina

**N/A - **Mais uma vez muuuuuito obrigada mesmo por todas as reviews! Vocês não têm idéia de como eu me sinto feliz de ler as reviews deixadas por vocês! Brigada, brigada, brigada! Está aí o próximo capítulo, divirtam-se! Beijinhos Mágicos !

**Capítulo 8  Grifinória _vs_ Sonserina**

Tiago acordou cedo na manhã do dia da partida, como de costume.

Desceu a escada circular do dormitório e rumou para o Salão Comunal, aparentemente vazio.

Se jogou em uma das poltronas próximas à lareira, agora reduzida a cinzas, e jogou o cabelo pra trás, sentindo o estômago embrulhar.

Ficou contemplando o chão. Não desceria para tomar o café. Perdeu-se em pensamentos. Lembrou-se das táticas de Quadribol que havia discutido com Sirius. Lembrou-se da última vez que falou com Lílian. Tinha sido no dia da sua detenção. Desde então a menina tinha se enterrado nos livros, estudando muito antecipadamente para os N.I.E.M.s. Uma movimentação próxima a ele o assustou, despertando-o de seus pensamentos.

Virou a cabeça para o lado, em direção de onde viera o ruído, e soltou um assovio de surpresa ao ver um grifinório dormindo, em cima de uma mesa abarrotada de livros e pergaminhos. Levantou-se e se dirigiu ao colega. Quando se aproximou, reconheceu aqueles cabelos ruivos imediatamente.

- Lily? – chamou ele, baixinho, com as mãos nas costas da colega.

Lily soltou um leve gemido e levantou a cabeça devagarzinho. Ao ver Tiago ao seu lado e a sala comunal vazia, exclamou:

- Essa...essa não! – balbuciou – Os exames! Eu me atrasei para os exames!

- Exames!Lily, você _enlouqueceu_? – exclamou incrédulo – Os exames são prestados só no fim do ano letivo, e nós nem chegamos no Natal! Sinceramente, você está levando esse exame à sério _demais_!

- Acho...acho que você tem razão... – murmurou ela, olhando para os livros. Tiago sorriu, com as mãos ainda em seus ombros.

- Ho, ho...Lílian Evans fazendo das minhas palavras as dela? – e soltou um assovio-As coisas estão realmente diferentes...

Ela se levantou e o afastou com o braço.

- Eu _não_ concordei com você, Tiago.

Ele sorriu mais ainda.

- E o que foi que você acabou de fazer, antes de se levantar?

Ela o olhou, sem resposta. Ficaram se encarando por um tempo, ela fitando seus olhos, ele os dela. De repente, ela virou de costas para ele e rumou em direção a escada que levava ao dormitório feminino.

- Aonde você vai? – perguntou Tiago, com as mãos no bolso. – Pegar sua mochila? Pois então tenho que lhe lembrar de que...

- Hoje é dia de Quadribol, sei disso. – completou ela sorrindo. – Agora, se o apanhador puder esperar aqui, ficarei grata.

Tiago ficou surpreso com o pedido de Lílian, mas abriu um largo sorriso e a esperou, como ela pedira. Em poucos minutos ela apareceu na escada novamente, enrolada em uma grande bandeira da Grifinória.

- Vamos tomar café? – ela convidou, parando ao seu lado.

- Lily, vá você, não estou com fome.

- Não, não, você vai comer sim. Já chegam Kelpie e Lupin na enfermaria.

- Lily... – começou ele, sem ter certeza de que este era o momento exato para o assunto – eu sei a verdade sobre ela. Quero dizer, sobre Kelpie. Sei que ela é um...

Lílian tapou a boca de Tiago com a mão, impedindo-o de pronunciar a última palavra.

- Fale baixo! – implorou, num sussurro.

- Desculpe. – disse Tiago baixinho – Eu sei que ela é um... – e reduziu a voz a um sussurro quase inaudível –...um lobisomem.

- Como...quando...você soube?

Os dois agora conversavam entre cochichos.

- Tive que cumprir minha detenção na Ala Hospitalar. Madame Pomfrey decidiu que minha detenção seria organizar as fichas dos pacientes dos últimos sete anos. Inevitavelmente, manuseei a de Kelpie. Não nego que me surpreendi com a quantidade de pergaminhos sobre ela. Então, fui lembrando de uma série de acontecimentos e comparando as datas contidas nas suas fichas e nas de Remo, e concluí que só poderia ser ela o segundo lobisomem.

- Então eu estava certa! – sussurrou ela – Lupin era o outro lobisomem...

- Você sabia que eram dois?

- Claro! – e fez um aceno com a mão – Kelpie deixou escapar isso uma noite.

- É, Remo fez o mesmo – riu Tiago.

Ela o olhou sorrindo, ainda enrolada na bandeira. Tiago retribuiu o sorriso. Aquela bandeira vermelha realçava ainda mais ser olhos verdes-vivo. E ele não tinha percebido o quanto haviam se aproximado, devido à sua conversa entre sussurros.

- Ahn...hm..._caham_...Pontas? – chamou uma voz ao pé da escada do dormitório. Era Sirius.

- Ah, Sirius! Hm, olá. – respondeu Tiago. Percebeu Lílian enrubescer e se afastar timidamente.

- 'Dia Lílian! – cumprimentou Sirius.

- 'Dia. – retribuiu, meio rouca.

Sirius olhou de Tiago para Lílian, depois novamente para Tiago, parecendo meio constrangido.

- E então? – disse, quebrando um silêncio que já começava a ficar desagradável – Vamos tomar café? Acho que logo, logo o salão vai encher, e ficará ainda mais difícil de engolir alguma coisa com todas aquelas pessoas dando "tapinhas" nas nossas costas.

-Certo. – concordou, sorrindo, mesmo sem nenhuma vontade de comer alguma coisa. – Lily, você vem com a gente?

- Lílian Evans, a Monitora, sentada ao lado de _dois Marotos_? Isso pode ser interessante. – brincou ela.

Os dois sorriram para ela e, juntos, desceram para tomar café. Do buraco do retrato puderam ouvir uma massa de alunos que vinha descendo junta para tomar café da manhã, todos conversando animadamente.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tiago só conseguiu comer uma torrada, e dar três goles no seu suco de Abóbora, como Sirius. E tinha a divertida sensação de que não teriam comido nada se Lílian não os tivesse obrigado.

- E se perdermos para a Sonserina por que vocês dois desmaiaram de fome no meio do jogo?

Entraram juntos no vestiário. Tiago saudou o goleiro do time, Gary Thomas, os outros dois artilheiros, além de Sirius, Franco Longbotton e Mayara Finnigan. Cumprimentou também as batedoras, Brown e Patil.

Terminou de vestir seu uniforme e se virou para o time.

- Ok, turma...vocês sabem que esse negócio de discurso não é comigo. Não quero dar lição de moral a ninguém, até por que não tenho esse poder.

"Para alguns, esse é o último campeonato em Hogwarts. Estamos indo bem há anos, e tenho certeza de que não iremos cair! Joguem como vocês sempre jogam. Somos, de longe, o melhor time de Hogwarts. Batedoras fenomenais, três artilheiros, arrisco dizer, até melhores que os do time nacional, um goleiro particularmente sensacional, bem diferente da peneira que é o goleiro da Sonserina e, por que não dizer, um apanhador de primeira!"

Todos riram e apoiaram. Juntaram as caudas das vassouras como sempre, formando um círculo.

- Nós vamos esmagar aqueles Sonserinos? – berrou Tiago.

- Sim! – gritou o time em resposta.

- Vamos jogar excepcionalmente bem, como sempre fazemos?

- Sim!

- _Qual é o time campeão?_

- _GRIFINÓRIA_!

O time rumou até a entrada do vestiário, e os jogadores ficaram aguardando para serem anunciados. Ouviam os gritos das torcidas. Aquela sensação desconfortável no estômago, já tão conhecida por Tiago, agora vinha com toda a intensidade.

Ouviram a voz de McMilan, o narrador, ecoar pelo estádio.

- Bem-vindos à primeira partida de Quadribol deste ano: Grifinória _vs_ Sonserina. Com vocês, o time da Grifinória! Thomas, Black, Longbotton, Finnigan, Brown, Patil e... _Potter_!

A torcida delirou mais ainda à menção desse último nome. Tiago pode identificar Lílian no meio da multidão, gritando e pulando feito louca. Era divertido ver Lílian daquela maneira.

- E agora, o time da Sonserina – a torcida verde e prata fez sua festa, mas as vaias das demais torcidas abafaram os vivas – Flint, Parkinson, Baddock, Pritchard, Crabbe, Goyle e..._Malfoy_!

- Eles ainda insistem no Malfoy? – comentou Sirius, fuzilando Lúcio com o olhar.

- Aquele loiro de cabelo lambido molha a mão do time. O que você esperava? – respondeu Tiago.

Madame Hooch, a jovem professora de vôo, entrou em campo. Soltou os balaços e o pomo, e colocou a goles embaixo do braço.

- Capitães, apertem suas mãos.

Tiago apertou a mão de Pritchard.

- Insistem nas garotas? – zombou Pritchard.

- A Grifinória escolhe seus jogadores pela qualidade, e não pelo ouro que têm no cofre. – respondeu entre dentes, e adicionando mais força no cumprimento.

- Montem suas vassouras! – disse Madame Hooch.

- A goles é lançada! – bradou McMilan – Black a apanha e passa para Longbotton. De novo para Black. Black desvia de um balaço com um ótimo giro da preguiça e passa a goles para Finnigan – _ai!_ – Ela é atingida por um balaço lançado por Crabbe – _essa deve ter doído_. A goles cai e é apanhada por... Baddock! Baddock dribla Black, passa para Pritchard. Agora são só ele e Thomas. Ele lança a Goles... GRANDE DEFESA DE GARY THOMAS! Ele repõe a bola com Finnigan, que dribla dois artilheiros de uma vez e passa a bola para Black, que voa para marcar! Atenção... _Ele marca_! Dez a zero para a Grifinória!

A torcida vermelha e dourado explodiu em urros eufóricos e assovios. Tiago vibrou e ouviu Malfoy resmungar ao seu lado. O garoto estava voando colado a ele. Então, decidiu se divertir um pouco.

Fingindo ver o pomo voando próximo ao solo, Tiago imbicou a vassoura dando um mergulho na vertical. E Malfoy, como Tiago tinha planejado, o imitou.

Tiago sentiu o estádio prender a respiração à sua volta. Quando estava a menos de dois metros do chão, Tiago se recuperou do mergulho. Mas Lúcio não.

Lúcio bateu de cara no chão com um ruído desagradável de algo se quebrando. Levantou-se meio tonto, dispensou qualquer ajuda e montou a vassoura, com as vestes empapadas do sangue que vertia de suas narinas, os olhos brilhando de fúria voltados para Tiago.

- Uma finta de Wronski executada _perfeitamente_! – seu comentário foi praticamente todo abafado pelos gritos de indignação da torcida da Sonserina. – Placar atual: Grifinória quarenta, Sonserina dez. E – _por Merlin_ – Será o Pomo de Ouro?

O estádio todo se virou para onde o narrador estava apontando, inclusive Tiago. E ele o viu. A bolinha dourada estava voando a uns dois metros abaixo de Thomas.

Tiago se achatou sobre o cabo da vassoura, com Malfoy em seu encalço. Mas Tiago foi mais rápido. Com um movimento rápido, segurou a bolinha do tamanho de uma nós entre os dedos. Sentiu a já conhecida e agradável sensação das asinhas batendo inutilmente contra seus dedos, tentando se libertar.

- Potter captura o pomo! Grifinória vence!

Tiago levantou o braço direito, com o qual segurava o pomo e vibrou. Viu Lílian sorrindo para ele. Retribuiu. De repente, sentiu uma fortíssima pancada no braço, e uma dor insuportável foi tomando conta do membro. A dor foi aumentando.

Olhou para seu braço. O protetor tinha sido arranco, e ele podia ver uma pequena coisinha branca saltada para fora da pele, sem poder identificar o que era. Sentiu nojo e virou o rosto. Tinha sido acertado por um balaço.

O time pousou a sua volta e a torcida desceu das arquibancadas. A dor só aumentava. Ele desequilibrou e caiu. A dor quase o cegava.

Viu Madame Hooch gritar com Crabbe e Goyle. Eles tinham lançado o balaço. Rebate Duplo.

A dor atingiu seu extremo. Tudo a sua volta começou a ficar borrado. A última coisa que lembrou de ter visto antes de desmaiar foi o rosto de Lílian, apavorada, extremamente próximo ao seu.

**Próxima Atualização:** 21 de Fevereiro! Para quem já está estudando de novo, feliz volta às aulas!

**Às Reviews:**

**Donzela Potter - **Muitíssimo obrigada pela sua review! Quando você disse que segue o padrão da J.K.Rowling você me elogiou imensamente, fiquei felizona aqui ! Quanto as brigas, já estou providenciando alguns conflitos. Talvez não apareçam no próximo cap, mas teram, ok? Beijinhos Mágicos !  
**Deby- **Obrigada pelo elogio! Pode deixar que os posts vão continuar, hehehe D! Beijinhos Mágicos !  
**Cecelitxa E. Black -** Que bom que você gostou do outro cap, você não sabe o quanto eu fico feliz! D Sobre a identidade da Kelpie, devo admitir que eu mesma me impressiono até hoje de tê-la transformado num lobisomem. Quanto à caps curtos, tem um vindo aí que não vai ser tão curtinho assim. E como dizem por aí "os melhores perfumes estão nos melhores frascos", apesar de eu achar que esse ditado não se encaixa à minha fic P. E eu não vou parar de ecrever não! Sua fic também tá muuuito boa! De verdade D! Beijinhos Mágicos !  
**TLupin - **Obrigada pela sua review! Que bom que você está gostando ! E tomara que tenha gostado desse cap também! Beijinhos Mágicos

É isso aí, gente, até a próxima atualização. Aceito reviews anônimas. Beijinhos Mágicos!


	7. Soluços e Prantos

**N/A - **Muito obrigada, muito obrigada mesmo por todos os reviews! O apoio de vocês é o que me estimula a continuar escrevendo! Está aí o próximo capítulo. Espero que gostem. E, gostando ou não, deixem reviews! Beijinhos Mágicos!

**Capítulo 9  Soluços e Prantos**

Tiago abriu os olhos devagar e pesadamente. Piscou várias vezes, tentando reconhecer onde estava. Logo viu as camas brancas da já tão conhecida Ala Hospitalar. Percebeu também que ele próprio estava deitado em uma dessas camas. Por instantes, não soube por que estava ali, mas logo se lembrou da pancada do balaço no braço. Automaticamente virou a cabeça para o braço machucado. Continuava roxo e muito inchado, mas ao menos agora não estava mais doendo, e o pouco de sangue estava desaparecido.

Correu os olhos mais uma vez pela enfermaria. Os bruxos nos quadros dormiam profundamente. "Já deve ser noite", pensou. Continuou a olhar a enfermaria, ainda deitado, lembrando-se com raiva de Crabbe e Goyle sendo ralhados por Madame Hooch. Ah...quando seu braço ficasse bom...

De repente, alguém ao seu lado soltou um soluço tímido. Tiago assustou-se, não tinha percebido a presença de alguém próximo à ele. E se impressionou mais ainda quando seus olhos se encontraram com um par de olhos verde–vivo.

- Lily?

Uma grossa lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto. Ela olhou para ele com uma expressão que revelava preocupação e alívio ao mesmo tempo.

- O que foi? – perguntou ele, sorrindo.

- Digamos, Pontas, que Evans ficou, hm, _um pouco_ preocupada com você. – respondeu uma voz familiar.

Tiago virou-se e viu Sirius, acompanhado por Remo e Kelpie. Sorriu alegre para os amigos. Os três retribuíram. "Eu _não_ me preocupei com ele", ouviu Lílian retrucar.

- Ora, vamos Lily! – disse Kelpie, dando um tapinha das costas da amiga, ao ver a expressão de Lílian– Tiago está bem agora, não vê?

- Você nos deu um tremendo susto, cara. – falou Sirius. De repente ficou sério. – Acho que nós nunca tínhamos visto você desmaiar de dor. O balaço bateu com tanta força assim?

- Eu estava de costas. A única coisa de que me lembro foi sentir uma dor terrível - respondeu Tiago.

Neste momento, Madame Pomfrey entrou apressada. Caminhou rapidamente em direção aos garotos, segurando um copo com conteúdo fumegante.

- Com licença, Sr. Black...obrigada. Evans, querida, se você puder me fazer a gentileza de... sim, muito obrigada. Agora rapaz –disse, olhando séria para Tiago-Você terá que passar a noite aqui. Você fez uma fratura exposta no braço e seu cotovelo deslocou – todos torceram a cara, menos a enfermeira – Não se preocupe, já está tudo restaurado e no lugar. Mas quero que fique aqui para podermos acabar com este inchume. Portanto, não quero saber do senhor andando por aí. Fui clara?

- Sim senhora. – respondeu Tiago. Ele aprontava, mas sabia que saúde era coisa séria.

- E beba sua poção. - acrescentou ela, colocando o copo ao seu lado.

- Sim, senhora.

Madame Pomfrey acenou com a cabeça e voltou à sua sala.Tiagopegou o copo, tampou o nariz e bebeu tudo de um gole. O gosto lhe era familiar. Provavelmente tomara a mesma poção de quando quebrara a perna.Posou o copo, com o gosto amargo ainda na boca, e ouviu seu estômago roncar alto.

- Você deve estar com fome! – riu Sirius, que certamente ouviu o estômago do amigo.

- Põe fome nisso! – respondeu Tiago, rindo também, com aquele sorriso único.

- Então espere um pouco aqui. Vou ver o que os elfos têm pra você na cozinha e já trago sua janta. – disse Sirius, levantando-se da cadeira onde estivera sentado.

- Sirius, eu vou com você – disse Kelpie. – Você não quer vir com a gente Remo? Fiquei sabendo que você também não jantou.

Remo concordou em ir, mesmo com aquela desculpa absurda inventada por Kelpie. Era óbvio o que a garota pretendia.

Os três saíram juntos da Ala Hospitalar. Tiago ficou olhando para a porta por onde os seus amigos saíram até o eco de seus passos desaparecer.

Virou-se para Lílian. Assustou-se ao vê-la com os olhos cheios d'água.

- Ora, Lily! – disse sentando-se com uma certa dificuldade. – Eu estou bem. Vamos, limpe essas lágrimas... – acrescentou, secando as lágrimas que corriam pelo rosto da menina, com a mão boa.

Lily deixou a mão de Tiago limpar seu rosto. Segurou a mão dele e baixou-a.

Tiago olhou para Lílian. Seus olhos estavam mais verdes do que nunca. E, do nada, ela começou a soluçar incontrolavelmente e se jogou em cima dele, abraçando-o.

Tiago não sabia o que fazer. Lílian soluçava sem conseguir se conter, o rosto enfiado parte em seu pescoço, parte no travesseiro. Meio desajeitado, abraçou-a com o braço bom.

Ficaram assim durante um tempo, até Lílian se acalmar o suficiente para balbuciar algumas palavras...

- Quando você... caiu...no gramado...eu...eu quase...quase...

Mas Tiago não soube o que ela fez ou deixou de fazer. A menina se atirou em seus braços de novo, chorando. Era estranho pensar que esta mesma Lílian o odiava com todas as suas forças.

- Lily...acalme-se. Por que tanto desespero? Eu estou bem agora.

- M-mas você nunca t-tinha desmaiado a-antes – disse soluçando – Eu achei que você...que você...

- Tivesse morrido?

- É ridículo, eu sei...

- Ora... então você se preocupa comigo. E um balaço não seria capaz de me matar. A não ser um rebate duplo na cabeça, o que não foi o caso – E sorriu marotamente, mexendo nos cabelos.

Lílian o olhou séria.

- Nem brinque com isso. E eu _não_ me preocupei com você!

Tiago sorriu alegre.

- Você é fantástica...

Ele estava se sentindo feliz. Ganhara o jogo contra a Sonserina e agora, depois de tantos anos de ódio puro por ele, Lílian estava começando a querer demonstrar preocupação por sua pessoa. Isso, para ele, era como um natal antecipado.

Ouviram passos no corredor. Em segundos, Sirius, Remo e Kelpie (muito vermelha) irromperam pela porta, carregados de lanches e sucos de abóbora.

- Uau! Almofadinhas, Aluado...vocês conseguiram pudim de leite! – exclamou Tiago, maravilhado. – E... o que é isso aqui? Fígado acebolado? Ecaa... – disse, fazendo uma careta – Rabicho, você quer?

Mas não obteve resposta.

- Onde ele estÿ – perguntou.

- Nós o vimos saindo do campo de Quadribol juntode Snape e Malfoy, em direção a Hogsmeade. Se não me engano Karkaroff estava com eles. – disse Remo.

- E Narcisa. – completou Sirius, amargurado.

- O quê Pedro estava fazendo com eles? – perguntou Tiago, abocanhando uma coxa de frango suculenta.

- Coisa boa não devia ser... – ponderou Remo, pensativo.

- Bem que você comentou que Pedro andava estranho, Pontas... – lembrou Sirius

- Será que é esta a explicação para os desaparecimentos repentinos de Pedro? – disse Lílian.

Mas não tiveram tempo de pensar na idéia ali, juntos. Madame Pomfrey entrou discursando, dizendo que Tiago precisava descansar, que no dia seguinte eles o veriam, e mais uma série de argumentos. Kelpie e Lupin acenaram para ele da porta, desejando boa noite, e saíram. Sirius apertou sua mão e lhe desejou boa noite também.

Tiago percebeu que Lílian esperou Sirius desaparecer pela porta. Depois disso, debruçou-se sobre ele de novo e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

-Boa noite.

-Pra você também. – disse ele, devolvendo o beijo.

Lílian ajudou-o a deitar-se novamente. Quando estava à porta, a mão na maçaneta, virou-se para Tiago.

Agora, sentada na sala comunal, com Kelpie em sua frente, desejou nunca ter dito aquelas palavras "Eu também gosto muito de você, Tiago Potter".

**Próxima Atualização: **28 de Fevereiro! Deixem Reviews! Aceito reviews anônimos. _Sobre as brigas mais sérias entre LT, peço paciência. Eu escrevoa fan fic a mão, então eu já tenho alguns caps prontos. Mas não se preocupem, já estou adicionando algumas brigas por lá Beijinhos Mágicos a todos .!_

**Aos Reviews:**

**Mah Clarinha:** Que bom que você gostou do outro cap! E, para matar sua curiosidade, aí está o capítulo seguinte . Muitíssimo obrigada pelo seus reviews, muitíssimo obrigada mesmo. Beijinhos Mágicos!  
**Anônimo:** Ol� ahn... Anônimo, hehe. Que bom que você está gostando da minha fic. Sobre as brigas, peço só mais um pouco de paciência... E você não precisa ser tão anônimo/a assim, hehe ;P. Beijinhos Mágicos!  
**Cecelitxa E. Black:** Hehehe! Obrigada, obrigada mesmo pelos reviews e elogios na minha fic. Você não sabe o quanto eu fiquei mortificada por ter que fazer aquilo com o braço do Tiago, mas vida de jogador de Quadribol tem esses impasses... E sobre a personalidade da Lily... sim, ela é realmentemuito CDF... A sua fic também está muuuuito boa, continua escrevendo, não pára, hein? Espero que tenha gostado desse cap . Beijinhos Mágicos!  
**Vivi Potter:** Eu fico lisonjeada por saber que você acha que eu escrevo bem! Muito obrigada pelo elogio .. Bem, você já deve saber que a Lílian é meio cabeça-dura, então temo que demore um pouquitcho ainda para ela enxergar o óbvio. Sobre as brigas, peço um pouco de paciência... Obrigada pelo review e pelos elogios. Ah, e é claro, espero que tenha gostado de ler um pouco sobre o Tiago e a Lílian, hehe.Beijinhos Mágicos!


	8. Uma conversa com Kelpie

**N/A  Muito obrigada a todos os que deixam reviews! E aos que não deixam, mas lêem minha fan fic: comecem a deixar! É muiot bom ver que nosso trabalho é apreciado! Beijinhos Mágicos o!**

**Capítulo 10  Uma conversa com Kelpie**

Você o quê! – exclamou Kelpie excitada, ficando de pé na poltrona da sala comunal.

Eu...eu não sei o que me deu! – tentava explicar Lílian, desesperada. – Eu simplesmente falei. Não sei o que me deu! – repetia, o rosto enterrado nas mãos – Por que eu diria uma coisa dessas a Tiag..., digo, Potter?

Mas ela estava falando sozinha. Kelpie não ouvia uma palavra sequer. Ficava pulando de uma poltrona à outra, repetindo incansavelmente, os longos cabelos sacudindo: " Você admitiu! Você admitiu! Você admitiuuu!"

Kelpie, você quer parar com isso? Alguém pode ouvir...

Kelpie virou-se pra Lílian, ainda pulando, as bochechas rosadas de tanto se movimentar.

Lily...olhe pela janela...o sol mal está nascendo! – disse, ofegante. E continuou: "Você admitiu...".

Kelpie, pára! – gritou.

"Você admitiu, admitiu, admitiu..."

Kelpie...! – gritou com um tom de voz perigoso.

"Maroto e monitora, isso vai dar o que falar!".

Pára!

"Lily e Tiago!"

Kelpie, eu ainda lembro muito bem do que você me disse sobre o Sirius. – berrou com todas as suas forças.

Kelpie, que estava passando de uma poltrona para a outra neste exato momento, estacou no ar à menção deste último nome e caiu de borco no chão, com um baque no chão. Lílian se levantara, com os pulsos crispados.

Lembro que você o achava o garoto mais lindo de toda a Hogwarts, lembro que você o achava divertido. Lembro, é claro, do dia em que você veio falar comigo sobre seus sentimentos por ele, e eu não fiquei gritando pela sala comunal. Lembro de você arranjando motivos para estar perto dele, como fez no dia em que fomos decorar o salão. Aliás, ele te deixou encharcada, ao invés de só destruir a maldita vela que estava pondo fogo nos seus cabelos e você nem sequer gritou com ele. Lembro, também...

Espera um minutinho aí, Srta. Evans. – disse Kelpie, levantando-se. – Eu também me lembro que Tiago deixou cair uma abóbora particularmente gigante na sua cabeça e você nem sequer reclamou!

Lílian se calou. Era verdade, esquecera-se de gritar com Tiago. Mas isso era insignificante, irrelevante.

Kelpie... – disse quase em tom de súplica – Acabei de lhe contar a maior besteira que já fiz na vida e você fica saltitando pelas poltronas, gritando, ao invés de me ajudar a resolver esse problema.

Besteira! Problema? Lily, você está bem? – perguntou Kelpie, incrédula – Você admitiu que gosta dele. E apesar dele viver arranjando detenções e praticando marotices ele é um garoto legal.

EU NÃO ESTOU APAIXONADA POR ELE! – gritou Lílian. Não se importava se alguém ouviria ou não, estava quase totalmente descontrolada.

Lily, por Merlin, à quem você quer enganar? Você não falou aqui por falar, assim, do nada! Aquele sentimento veio de algum lugar...

Lílian se atirou na poltrona mais próxima. Kelpie tinha razão, aqueles sentimentos _vieram_ de algum lugar. Mas ela não tinha a mesma facilidade pra admitir, ou até mesmo entender seus sentimentos, como Kelpie.

Kelpie, ele é um maroto, e eu sou uma monitora...

Lily: ele é um garoto e você é uma garota. Você já tinha parado pra pensar assim? – disse Kelpie, sentando-se ao seu lado. – Você alguma vez tentou imaginar você e Tiago juntos, mesmo que só amigos, como um menino e uma menina, e não como um maroto e uma monitora?

Lílian não respondeu. Ela sentia algo por Tiago, sim. E temia que fosse o mesmo sentimento que Kelpie tinha por Sirius. Temia? Exato. Temia que fosse apenas mais uma das muitas meninas com quem o apanhador já ficara. Apenas mais uma da lista do dono do sorriso mais lindo de Hogwarts. E, ao mesmo tempo, achava que, desta vez, ele estava a procura de algo mais sério. Afinal, já fazia anos que ele a perseguia. Mas o que estava dando nela? Desde quando ela fazia elogios a Potter? Ela estava decididamente confusa.

Foi despertada desse pensamento por Kelpie. Ela parecia meio nervosa.

Lily...eu,bem, quando você mencionou Sirius...eu lembrei – ela agora corava furiosamente.

O que foi? – perguntou Lílian, rindo da cara da amiga.

ontem, quando nós descemos para a cozinha, Sirius me puxou pra um canto separado enquanto Remo separava a comida para Tiago e... me convidou pra ir a Hogsmeade com ele, na próxima visita.

E você, o que respondeu? – perguntou Lílian, esquecendo-se temporariamente de sua crise emocional.

O que você acha? – disse Kelpie sorrindo, nervosa.

Então ele também gosta de você!

Essa foi a vez de Lílian sair pulando pela Sala Comunal, feliz por Kelpie.

Eu sabia! Eu sabia! – exclamava, pulando alegre.

Ahn... Lily... tem mais uma coisinha...

O quê? – perguntou, se preparando para pular por cima do encosto do sofá.

Sirius pediu para eu lhe avisar uma coisa.

Que coisa? – perguntou, correndo em direção ao móvel.

É para você não recusar o convite de Tiago. Parece que ele está preparando alguma coisa _muito especial_ para você.

Depois disso, nenhuma das duas conseguiu falar. Lílian, ao ouvir o que Kelpie disse, tropeçou na capa, passou deslizando ao lado do sofá e entrou de cabeça na lareira, enchendo sua boca de cinzas.

Kelpie ajudou Lílian a se limpar, mas só foi parar de rir da amiga quando se sentaram à mesa do café. "E depois diz que não sente nada por ele...".

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lílian e Kelpie desceram mais cedo que o de costume, de forma que o grande salão estava praticamente vazio quando chegaram. Comeram suas torradas com geléia, conversando sobre as compras de Natal que fariam em Hogsmeade. Lílian tentou descobrir o quê Kelpie iria comprar para Sirius, mas a menina não dava nem sequer uma pista. Até enquanto desciam para os jardins Lílian tentou descobrir qual seria o "misterioso presente". Mas não adiantou, Kelpie não cedia.

Estava frio e nublado lá fora. Nem sequer a Lula-gigante dava sinal de vida.

Kelpie continuou tendo súbitos ataques de risadinhas, lembrando-se dos acontecimentos de mais cedo. Lílian, em um certo ponto, começou a rir junto com ela. Menos quando a menina mencionava Potter...ela insistia no assunto!

Conseguiram encontrar uma parte do jardim onde havia um pouco de sol e ficaram um bom tempo sentadas ali. Aos poucos, os alunos começaram a sair para os Jardins. Grifinórios rumo às estufas e sonserinos rumo à aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.

Viram Snape e Malfoy saírem apressados para os gramados. Logo depois, Tiago e Sirius saíram refazendo os passos dos sonserinos.

De onde estavam, Kelpie e Lílian puderam ouvir a voz arrastada de Lúcio Malfoy:

Kelpie, Sirius? Cuidado, hein, aquela garota vive sumindo. E se ela trair você? Ou será que ela some por que tem muita vergonha daquela cara de morcego velho para expô-la durante um mês inteiro?

Sirius agitou a varinha e ergueu Malfoy no ar, enquanto Snape falava à Tiago:

Sempre achei que você ra anormal, Potter, mas nunca a ponto de venerar um sangue-ruim. Principalmente Evans...

E Snape foi automaticamente erguido no ar.

Tiago viu Lílian e Kelpie chegarem, arfando. Haviam corrido até ali. A menção dos seus nomes lhes havia chamado a atenção.

Tiago...o que vocês...estão fazendo? – arfou Lílian, segurando o peito.

Eles falaram mal de vocês Lílian... – resmungou Sirius, concentrando-se em fazer Lúcio bater os braços, imitando uma galinha.

E você sabe que eu não gosto nem um pouco quando falam mal de você, Lily... – acrescentou Tiago, dando uma piscadela marota.

Estamos dando a eles o que eles merecem... – Lúcio agora imitava rato.

Um aglomerado de alunos começou a se aproximar. Uma menina de óculos, da Lufa-lufa, observava a cena com muito interesse. E Pedro não sabia o que fazer. Não sabia se sorria ou se ficava preocupado.

Sirius, ponha os no chão! – ordenou Kelpie.

Mas Kelpie...

Agora, Sirius! Tiago, você também!

Kelpie, eu... – falou Tiago.

Agora, Tiago. – disse Lílian, lançando-lhe um olhar penetrante, um olhar que só ela sabia dar.

Contrariados, os grifinórios baixaram as varinhas, nem se dando o trabalho de baixar os sonserinos. Estes caíram com um baque surdo na grama.

Assim está melhor – disse Lílian. – Vamos, se não vamos nos atrasar...

Sirius e Tiago saíram, com Kelpie e Lílian ao seu lado, respectivamente. Nem bem deram as costas para Malfoy e Snape, Tiago viu as duas meninas serem arremessadas três metros à sua frente.

Acham que precisamos de sangue-ruins para nos defenderem? – exclamou Malfoy, desdenhoso.

Tiago virou-se com fúria para Lúcio e Snape. Sirius o imitou. Ergueram as varinhas. Mas no momento em que iam azará-los, dois raios azuis passaram entre eles, cada um atingindo um dos sonserinos.

Tiago olhou surpreendido para Lílian. Os olhos dela expressavam fúria. Fazia tempo que não via Lílian assim. Aliás, achava que nunca a tinha visto assim. Ela fazia Snape rodopiar como um bisbilhoscópio, enquanto Kelpie girava Malfoy no ar no sentido horário, como um ponteiro de relógio.

Tiago estava se divertindo até que viu a garotinha de óculos da Lufa-lufa correr em direção ao castelo. Reconheceu-a imediatamente.

Ahn, Lily, meu bem... – disse, cutucando as costas da menina.

Sim? – respondeu ela, concentrada em fazer Snape subir mais seis metros do chão.

A brincadeira acabou.

Por quê?

Lá. – e apontou para a menina de óculos.

Quem é ela? – perguntou Lílian.

Berta Jorkins.

Lílian deixou Snape cair. Kelpie reagiu da mesma maneira com Malfoy.

Ber-berta? – perguntou Kelpie, nervosa. – Mas você não acha que ela vai contar, acha?

Acho, não. – disse Sirius, desanimado. – Tenho certeza...

E o que vamos fazer agora?

Ir para a aula de Herbologia... e esperar a detenção. – disse Tiago.

Detenção! – gritou Lílian, apavorada.

O que você queria, um passeio em Hogsmeade?

Seguiram em silêncio até as estufas. Lílian teve a impressão de ter visto lá de longe Pedro Pettigrew ajudando Snape e Malfoy. Mas não comentou nada com ninguém. Tiago e Sirius estavam animados contando à Remo como ela e Kelpie haviam azarado os sonserinos. E ela não pôde deixar de perceber o quanto estava próxima de Tiago...

**Próxima atualização : **15 de Março! Eu sei que é um tempo mais longo, mas começaram minhas aulas, e vão começar inglês e handebol. E o próximo cap é, por enquanto, o mais longo! Deixem REVIEWS! Aceito anônimos.

**Aos Reviews:**

**Cecelitxa E. Black: **Você estava tãão ansiosa... pronto, aí está! A Lily agora vai , aos poucos, enxergar o óbvio. Mas... você conhece o temperamento dessa ruiva, não? Eu simplesmente amooo seus reviews, continue os escrevendo! ;) E não pare a sua fan fic não, hein? Beijinhos Mágicos!

**TLupin: **que bom que você gostou do outro cap! Espero que goste desse também ;)! Beijinhos Mágicos!

**Ana Bia Potter:** Atualizado dia 28, como você pediu, heuhue. De noite, eu sei, mas dia 28, né? Eu não tenho certeza se vou conseguir te avisar, nem se vc está lendo isso depois ou antes de ter recebido meu e-mail :P. Mas epero que continue gostando da fic, hehe. Beijinhos Mágicos!


	9. Enfim

**N/A:** OLÁ! Primeiro de tudo, aqui está o post do 11º capítulo, que ironicamente se chama enfim..., rsrsrs... Pois é! Era para eu ter postado dia 15 de março! E já é 14 de Junho! O único mês que eu tenho desculpa por não ter postado nada foi maio, por que meu computador foi pro conserto e ficou lá durante UM MÊS! Espero que gostem do cap. e que tenha valido esperar tanto tempo. Beijinhos Mágicos e deixem suas corujas!

**Capítulo 11  Enfim...**

A aula de herbologia foi definitivamente desagradável. Além de Tiago ter passado a aula inteira alimentando plantas carnívoras, fora a professora quem lhes passou a detenção. Ao fim da aula, ela chamou Tiago, Sirius, Lílian e Kelpie à sua mesa.

"Infelizmente Dumbledore fez questão que eu tivesse a desgostosa tarefa de passar a vocês suas detenções." – disse ela friamente, sem encará-los. Então, levantou os olhos. – "Sr. Black, achei que o Sr. Snape e o Prof. Clabbert poderiam lhe dar algumas aulas de poções enquanto limpam iguanas. Srta. Kelpie, suponho que uma noite com centauros, acompanhada de Malfoy e do guarda-caça faria com que você ficasse menos, hm, insuportável. E vocês, Potter e Evans, achei que vocês poderiam engarrafar pus de bubotúbera, já que da última vez Evans ficou alterada por ter sujado as vestes."

Tiago cerrou os punhos ao ouvir o que a professora disse sobre Lílian. E provavelmente Lílian percebeu sua ira, pois em segundos segurou seu pulso firmemente, certamente querendo evitar uma nova detenção.

"E que dia cumpriremos as detenções?" – perguntou Sirius, com as mãos nos bolsos das vestes.

"Quinta-feira, dia 20 de Dezembro." – respondeu a professora, secamente. –" Agora, sumam da minha frente. Já terei o desgosto de conviver mais um dia com dois dos senhores."

Tiago viu Lílian lançar um olhar fulminante a professora e, ainda segurando seu pulso, foi a primeira a dar as costas para a bruxa.

Lílian saiu pisando firme pelos gramados, arrastando Tiago. Ele agora sentia a mão adormecer lentamente.

" 'Ficou alterada'..." – repetia a garota – "Alterada... alterada é ela, que não tem nada na cachola... francamente!"

Tiago descobriu que desconhecia a força de Lílian. Ela havia cortado a circulação do seu pulso e tinha, inconscientemente, enterrado suas unhas nele. O braço continuava um pouco dolorido por causa da pancada do balaço.

"Ahn... Lily?" – chamou, contendo um gemido de dor.

"O que foi?" – perguntou ela impaciente, ainda de costas para ele.

"Hm... será que você podia..."

Ela parou de caminhar e virou-se para ele. Tiago pode ver que seus olhos correram para onde ele estava apontando.

"Tá machucando..." – disse ele, rindo, mas ainda com dor. Já não sentia mais a mão.

"Ah, me desculpe." – disse ela, soltando o braço. – "Nossa!" – exclamou, ao ver as marcas das unhas no pulso do menino. – "Fui em que fiz isso? Ah, por Merlin! Não se preocupe, eu conheço um meio de curar isso. Só que vou precisar de um pouco de raízes de mandrágora..."

"Lily" – interrompeu ele. – "Não preciso de nada."

"Mas olhe seu braço! Parece que foi mutilado. Ah, me desculpe..."

"Lily" – repetiu ele. – "Essas marcas são apenas... marcas, não feridas. Olhe" – e ergueu o pulso para ela – "você vê sangue?"

"Não. Mas mesmo assim você vai ter fazer um curativo nisso tudo."

"Lily, eu estou bem!" – disse Tiago, ficando impaciente.

"Não discuta comigo. Sou monitora e posso lhe passar uma detenção."

Tiago ouviu uma voz atrás dele.

"Mais uma detenção, Lily? Você não acha que é demais para uma semana tão próxima do natal?" – era Lupin – Desculpe, mas eu não vou assinar embaixo nessa.

Tiago sorriu e, para seu espanto, viu Lílian fazer o mesmo.

Os três desceram juntos até a sombra de uma árvore próxima do lago. Esperaram Kelpie e Sirius e, assim que os dois chegaram, concluíram que o melhor a se fazer seria jogar uma partida de Snap Explosivo, já que a conversa com a professora fez com que eles se atrasassem. Sendo assim, Tiago executou um Feitiço Convocatório e fez com que seu baralho voasse do fundo do malão até a sua mão. Diante dessa execução perfeita de um feitiço, Lílian esqueceu-se de gritar com Tiago por ele ter usado o braço machucado.

Mas... afinal de contas, o que estava acontecendo com ela? Por que se preocupar _tanto_ com alguém que ela odeia?

As palavras de Kelpie voltaram à sua cabeça, e Lílian ouviu um sussurro baixinho, que vinha do fundo da sua mente: _"Sabe, Lily, sua amiga tem razão. Você, irremediavelmente, ama Tiago Potter..."_.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Terça-feira passou rápida. E quarta-feira transcorreu da mesma forma. Até que quinta-feira chegou, fria e chuvosa.

Para piorar a vibração do dia, Tiago viu uma notícia no Profeta Diário do dia, próxima à Seção de Quadribol, onde contemplava uma foto do seu time.

A manchete lhe chamou a atenção. Desde que assinava o jornal para manter-se informado sobre seu time, nunca havia visto uma manchete referente à ataques a trouxas.

_**Casal de trouxas é assassinado em sua própria casa**_

_Ontem à noite, no povoado de Little Hangleton, um casal trouxa, de sobrenome Riddle, foi assassinado em sua própria mansão._

_A polícia trouxa foi chamada ao local imediatamente, mas não foi capaz de dizer qual havia sido a causa de morte._

_Assim que foi informado do acontecido, o Ministério da Magia enviou representantes ao local do assassinato e, sob Capas de Invisibilidade, puderam se aproximar dos corpos das vítimas. Ficaram estupefatos ao perceber, imediatamente, a causa da morte das vítimas._

"_Elas foram assassinadas com o feitiço 'Avada Kedrava'", informou u representante do Ministério, "Que foi obviamente conjurado por um bruxo"._

_A polícia trouxa acredita que o responsável pelo assassinato é o trouxa Franco Bryce, jardineiro da família, cuja perna foi inutilizada no campo de batalha._

_O Ministério investigou a família Bryce e viu que de maneira nenhuma o trouxa em questão, Franco, fora o responsável._

_E é com grande pesar que o nosso informante nos fala do principal suspeito do Ministério: o bruxo em questão teria sido um antigo aluno da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts que, em sua época de escola, ganhou um prêmio por serviços prestados à escola: Tom Riddle._

Tiago deixou o garfo cair com estrepito e viu Lílian tampar a boca com a mão. Estava tão absorto na leitura que não percebera quando ela chegou, e nem ao menos se deu conta de que ela estivera lendo por cima de seu ombro.

"Tom Riddle!" – exclamou ele.

Sirius, que estava sentado à sua frente parou o garfo a meio caminho da boca.

"Riddle? "– perguntou ele. – "O que tem ele?"

"Ele foi acusado de assassinato!" – sussurrou Lílian rapidamente.

Sirius arregalou os olhos, incrédulo.

_"Tom Riddle_? Mas... como? Ele não...?"

"Realmente, não faz sentido!" – comentou Tiago.

Uma voz soou sonolenta atrás deles.

"Riddle prestou serviços à escola, não é? O que tem ele?" – era Kelpie, esfregando os olhos.

Sirius deslizou pelo banco de madeira, dando espaço para Kelpie sentar, enquanto Tiago a informava sobre o acontecido.

"Ele foi acusado de assassinato. É o principal suspeito do Ministério."

"Principal suspeito?" – perguntou ela, contendo um bocejo. – "E por quê?"

Tiago deu de ombros, mas Lílian, que havia pegado o jornal outra vez, apontou para um último parágrafo:

_O Sr. Tom Riddle nunca teve um bom relacionamento com seus pais e várias vezes foi encontrado em vários locais, estudando e exercendo cultos de magia negra da pior espécie. Desde o dia do assassinato dos Riddle, o Ministério vem dando mais atenção aos ataques a trouxas ocorridos anteriormente, que foram considerados de pouca importância. E desde esse dia, também, Riddle não é mais visto em parte alguma._

"'Ataques anteriores'"? – perguntou Sirius – "Que dizer que trouxas vêm sendo atacados e o ministério não havia se mobilizado _ainda_?"

"Aparentemente não" - comentou Kelpie.

"Ei!" – disse Tiago, apontando para a mesa da Sonserina – "Olhem Malfoy e Snape!"

Todos se viraram ao mesmo tempo e contemplaram uma cena um tanto quanto anormal.

Ambos os sonserinos apertavam o braço com firmeza e tinham no rosto uma expressão que mesclava dor e pânico.

"O que há com eles?" – perguntou Lupin, sentando-se com eles.

Tiago agora os observava ininterruptamente e pôde ver que os nós dos dedos de Malfoy estavam brancos, de tanta força que o garoto exercia.

"Loucos... "– resmungou Sirius.

"O que eles andaram aprontando?" – perguntou Lílian, os observando vivamente.

"Provavelmente deixaram cair chá nas vestes, do jeito que são tapados..." – disse Kelpie.

"Poderia ser... mas não é coincidência demais os dois terem derramado chá exatamente no mesmo lugar que o outro? E desde quando alguém se apavora por ter derramado chá nas vestes? Tudo bem, eles não são normais, mas isso já é demais..."

"Lily está certa" – comentou Tiago. – "Até porque parece que eles não são os únicos – e acenou com a cabeça o lado direito da mesa da Sonserina."

Lupin, Sirius e Kelpie viraram-se rapidamente para olhar e Lílian procurou por pouco tempo até pousar os olhos em duas figuras grotescamente grandes.

Os reconheceu de imediato. Eram Crabbe e Goyle, os batedores do Time de Quadribol da Sonserina. Daquele jeito que estavam agora, segurando o braço com aquela cara lastimável, pareciam mais dois bebezões que haviam crescido demais.

O sinal para o início das aulas tocou, e Tiago pensou na única coisa que seria capaz de tornar aquele dia menos desagradável: sua detenção com Lílian.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tiago desenrolou o pequeno espelho de Dois Sentidos de sua proteção de veludo e o enfiou dentro do bolso das vestes. Ele ouviu Sirius fazer o mesmo em outro canto do dormitório.

Desceram a escada circular e, quando chegaram ao buraco do retrato, Tiago jogou seu cabelo para trás e piscou marotamente para Sirius. Ele lhe retribuiu com um sorriso divertido.

Caminharam juntos até as escadas que levavam às masmorras. Sirius seguiu pelo corredor iluminado pelas luzes bruxuleantes das archotes, enquanto Tiago seguiu descendo as escadas de mármore, em direção às estufas.

Quando estava às portas que levavam para os jardins, Tiago ouviu alguém o chamar. Era Lílian.

"Tiago, espere... não quero andar sozinha a esta hora. Esse novo guarda-caça me dá arrepios!"

"O quê? Você tem medo do Hagrid?" – perguntou, observando Lily descer as escadas – "ele é apenas um garoto, hm, "um pouco" crescido."

'''Um pouco crescido'''? – perguntou ela, parando ao seu lado – "Eu diria crescido demais!"

Saíram para os jardins. Uma densa neblina escondia o lago, e uma neve fina caía sobre eles.

Tiago viu Lílian encolher-se e estremecer de frio.

Aproximou-se dela e estendeu a capa sobre seus ombros, protegendo-a do frio e mantendo-a muito próxima de seu corpo. Sentiu ela estremecer de novo, e teve a agradável sensação de que esse tremor não fora provocado pelo frio. Sorriu por dentro.

Caminharam juntos, desta maneira, durante todo o percurso. Tiago estava se sentindo triunfante por ter Lily ao seu lado, embora não conseguisse conter sua surpresa. Será que ele finalmente tinha mexido com o coração daquela ruivinha?

Sentia o perfume dela penetrar-lhe as narinas enquanto andavam daquela maneira. Sentiu uma sensação já conhecida, abaixo do ventre."Controle-se", pensou, sorrindo.

Ao chegarem à porta da estufa número cinco, Tiago retirou a capa de cima dos ombros de Lílian e remexeu os cabelos. Ela soltou um muxoxo de impaciência.

"Um obrigado já seria o suficiente" – brincou Tiago, sorrindo.

Lílian murmurou um obrigado quase inaudível e virou-lhe as costas.

Dirigiram-se até a professora.

"Boa noite, professora" – cumprimentou Lílian.

"Só se for pra você, Srta. Evans. Naquela bancada a direita estão as bubotúberas e as garrafas. Eu terei que sair para cuidar do Salgueiro Lutador. Ele está com feridas estranhas, parecem até mordidas... "(Lily e Tiago trocaram olhares cúmplices) "portanto, tentem não fazer besteiras, por mais impossível que seja. Acho que não vão precisar de lampiões. Sei que a Lua não está das mais claras, mas acho que ela é uma iluminação suficiente. "– E, com um aceno da varinha, apagou os lampiões e bateu a porta às suas costas.

Tiago e Lílian se dirigiram à bancada.

"Noite bonita, não?" – arriscou Tiago, mesmo vendo a neve cair.

"Estaria melhor se eu estivesse na sala comunal, aquecida." – respondeu fria, tentando colocar as luvas.

"Até que esta detenção não está tão ruim."

"Sou obrigada a discordar."

"Caramba! O que aconteceu com você?"

"O quê aconteceu? Pois bem, vou lhe dizer o que está acontecendo. Há anos você vem me tirando do sério, me convidando para sair toda hora..."

Tiago deixou de prestar atenção em Lílian quando sentiu o espelho esquentar.

"O que houve?" – perguntou, seu hálito embaçando a superfície fria do espelho.

Sirius ria descontrolado.

"Ve-veja como é possível... hahaha... que... que seboso fique mais... hahahahaha... seboso ainda! "– ele chorava de rir.

Tiago viu a cena e não conteve o riso. Pôde ver tripas de iguana nos oleosos cabelos de Snape e um desajeitado Prof. Clabbert tentando limpá-los. Snape estava mais branco do que o normal. Viu Clabbert olhar para o espelho e caminhar em direção a Sirius.

"Oh, oh, Sirius, Abaixa isso!" – murmurou, guardando o espelho no bolso

"...e agora, além de não prestar atenção em nenhuma palavra que eu disse, e me colocar em detenção, você ri de si mesmo se olhando nesse espelhinho idiota!"

"Lily, isso aqui é muito mais que um espelhinho idiota!"

"Rá! Vou fingir que acreditei."

"Esse é um espelho de dois sentidos."

"Ora, vamos, Tiago, eu não nasci ontem!"

"Lily, por Merlin, o que deu em você?" – perguntou irritado.

"Eu me enganei com você! Achei que você fosse uma boa pessoa!"

"E não sou?"

"Não! Eu não posso dar uma chance a você que você já confunde as coisas!"

"Confundir? Lily, eu jamais confundi nada! Eu sempre gostei de você, e você sempre soube disso. Aliás, você mesma disse que gostava de mim!"

"Eu não sei o que em deu para dizer uma coisa daquelas!"

"Lily, admita! Você me corresponde, mas pó algum motivo tem medo de aceitar isso."

"Quem você pensa que é pra dizer o que sinto ou deixo de sentir?"

"Sou o homem da sua vida."

"Potter, eu não estava enganada sobre você! Como pude ser tão... tão..."

"Maravilhosa? Inteligente por gostar de mim? Inteligente por enxergar que eu sou o homem perfeito para uma mulher perfeita?"

"Potter, você é desprezível, inútil..."

"Uou, Lily, esse foi forte..."

"...arrogante, metido..."

"Lily..."

"...egocêntrico, sarcástico..."

"Lily..."

"... intragável, insuport..."

Mas Lílian foi calada. Calada por Tiago. Calada por um beijo de Tiago.

Tiago escorregou as mãos para a cintura de Lílian, colando seu corpo no dela. Sentiu a garota estremecer e, surpreendentemente, corresponder o seu beijo.

Lílian inicialmente xingou-se em pensamento. Xingou-se por não tê-lo afastado. Xingou-se por ter correspondido. Temeu por ter admitido, mesmo que não totalmente. E ao mesmo tempo sentiu-se segura ali, envolta pelos braços do Maroto, pendurada em seu pescoço, como se quisesse manter seus lábios unidos para sempre.

As palavras de Kelpie voltaram a sua mente. "Você admitiu que gosta dele. E apesar de ele viver se metendo em detenções ele é uma garoto legal.". "Aquele sentimento veio de algum lugar...".

Lily teve seu pensamento cortado pelo ruído de um vidro se espatifando.

**

* * *

****Próxima Atualização:** 14 de Julho! Espero que não dê nenhum problema. Se eu puder, eu posto antes, ok? 

**Aos Reviews**

**Cecelitxa E. Black - **Enfim eu voltei! Que bom que você gostou do último capítulo! Ele é realmente divertido :D! Tomara que você tenha gostado desse de agora também! Continue deixando reviews, adoro ler o que você escreve! Beijinhos mágicos!

**Mazinha Black - **Uou! Que bom saber que você gostou da minha fic! Você nãos abe como eu fico feliz em ler isso D! Bem, e você pediu mais, mais, mais... espero que tenha gostado e que continue gostando, por que ainda vem mais coisa... ; Beijinhos Mágicos!


	10. Uma conversa com os Marotos

**Capítulo 12  Uma Conversa com os Marotos**

- E ela? – perguntou Sirius.

- Bem... correspondeu – respondeu Tiago, corando de leve.

Sirius arregalou os olhos.

- Sério, cara? Quem diria... Evans!

- Também fiquei supreso.

- E depois? – perguntou curioso.

- Depois... bem, ela deixou cair uma garrafa chei de pus no chão

Sirius torceu a cara com uma expressão de nojo.

- Só isso? – perguntou Lupin

- Ok, eu levei um tapa também.

- _Tapa_? – exclamou Sirius – Eu não entendo as mulheres...

- Daqueles estalados.

- Não consigo entender Lílian... ela não estava... bem, _pendurada_ em você?

- Estava. Completamente, literalmente pendurada.

- E deu um tapa em você... e depois? Gritou?

- Me deu as costas e saiu correndo para o castelo.

- No meio da detenção?

Tiago confirmou com a cabeça e continuou encarando o fogo.

- Então... ela vai pegar uma nova detenção, não? – perguntou Lupin

- E já pegou. Eu também peguei mais uma...

- Vocês já sabem o que vai ser? – quis saber Sirius

- Ainda não. Só sei que será depois do Natal.

- Peraí – interrompeu Lupin – _Você_ pegou? Também?

Tiago sorriu.

- Eu não ia deixa-la sozinha nessa, não é? Eu corri atrás dela. Quando ela chegou aqui, subiu para o dormitório, arrastando Kelpie.

- Então nós temos que falar com Kelpie – concluiu Lupin.

- Vou chamá-la – disse Sirius, levantando-se.

Caminhou até o lado da escada do dormitório feminino e afastou uma tapeçaria.

- Essa passagem veio a calhar – disse Tiago, dando uma piscadela.

Sirius murmurou um feitiço e os tijolos da parede em sua frente se afastaram, revelando uma escada íngreme.

Remo encarou Tiago.

- Você não tinha planejado isso, não é?

- Planejado o quê? – perguntou Tiago, bagunçando os cabelos.

- Tudo o que aconteceu, Pontas. O beijo, o tapa...

- Realmente, não.

- E por que, então, você a beijou?

- Fora a vontade? Acredite, foi o melhor jeito que achei para calá-la – disse sorrindo. Apesar do tapa, ele estava feliz.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sirius subiu as escadas com dificuldade. Estava sem sapato, e suas meias derrapavam nos degraus empoeirados.

Só se deu conta de que já havia chegado ao lugar que queria quando bateu a cabeça com força na tampa do alçapão.

Abriu um pouco da tampa e pôde ouvir, pela fresta, Kelpie conversando com Lílian.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Lily, você deu um _tapa_ nele? Por Merlin, por quê?

- Eu... eu não tive tempo pra raciocinar direito, eu... eu...

- Me desculpe, mas para você corresponder o beijo e ainda ter tirado as mãos da bancada e ter as colocado no pescoço dele, você teve tempo de sobra.

- Eu não queria ter feito aquilo!

- Não queria tê-lo beijado? Lily, a quem você quer engan...

- Eu não queria ter dado o tapa nele.

Kelpie piscou.

- Quer dizer que...?

- Eu saí correndo de lá por ter batido nele.

- Então você finalmente admitiu?

- Kelpie, será que você não entende? Eu tenho medo de admitir isso.

- Medo, Lily? De quê, criatura? Do que vão falar?

- Não. Eu tenho medo de ser apenas mais uma da lista. Medo de me machucar, medo de ser usada... medo porque... eu...

- Ama ele? – completou Kelpie.

Lílian a olhou desesperada.

- Como isso foi acontecer? Ele só se importa com ele, só pensa nele. Hoje, por exemplo, antes de... você sabe – ela corou – eu tentei explicar a ele por que eu o odeio e ele ficou se olhando num espelho, rindo dele mesmo...

- Ele não fez isso. Lily, aquilo não é um espelho comum. É um espelho de Dois Sentidos.

- Como você tem tanta certeza?

Essa foi a vez de Kelpie corar.

- Sirius... me disse... Mas voltando ao seu assunto... o que você disse a ele?

- Que ele vive me perseguindo há anos, sempre arranja motivos para ficar perto de mim, fez eu cumprir detenção com ele porque ele quis me defender...

- Porque ele gosta de você...

- Eu não consigo acreditar nisso! Ele sempre foi 'galinha'. Por que mudaria agora?

- Porque ele gosta de você.

Ouviram um baque que vinha do chão, embaixo da cama de Kelpie.

- Sirius... – murmurou ela.

- O quê? – perguntou Lílian.

Kelpie se abaixou e afastou o tapete. Pôde ver a tampa entreaberta.

- Precisamos falar com você – disse Sirius, esfregando a cabeça.

- "Precisamos"? – perguntou Kelpie.

- No caminho eu explico a você.

Kelpie olhou para Lílian, e dela para Sirius:

- Ela pode vir também?

- Se ela quiser, é até melhor.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tiago ouviu Sirius sair da passagem e se sentar no sofá ao seu lado.

Logo depois, Kelpie e Lílian apareceram na sala comunal. Kelpie se sentou ao lado de Sirius e Lílian, ao lado de Tiago.

Tiago sentiu sua felicidade se esvair ao ver a expressão de Lílian.

- Desculpe – murmurou.

Lílian o encarou.

- Por que você está se desculpando? – perguntou Kelpie.

- Eu... não queria que isso acontecesse.

- O beijo? – perguntou lupin

- Não... isso. – e acenou a cabeça para Lílian – Lily... eu não queria magoar você. Me desculpe.

- Você está arrependido? – perguntou Lily

- Eu? Digamos que aquilo não foi planejado. Pelo menos não para hoje – e sorriu marotamente – Mas eu venho sonhando com isso há anos. Por que iria me arrepender?

- Por que você deu um tapa nele? – perguntou Sirius.

- Eu... não sei. Talvez pela força do hábito – e olhou para Tiago – Machucou muito?

- Digamos que doeu mais aqui – disse, com a mão no lado esquerdo do peito, com uma pose teatral – Mas nada que não possa ser curado.

- O que eu posso fazer para me desculpar?

- Que tal... se você saísse comigo?

- Você não muda... – disse ela, sorrindo.

- Por favor, Lily – disse Kelpie – Nós não agüentamos mais ver vocês dois desse jeito.

- Concordo com Kelpie – disse Sirius.

- Hogsmeade é um bom lugar para vocês resolverem tudo – disse Remo – O que você me diz, Lily?

- Eu... ah, tudo bem! – disse ela – Eu vou.

Tiago abriu um sorriso imenso. A resposta de Lílian tirou o peso que ele estava sentindo desde que vira a expressão da menina.

Pôs-se de pé, levantou Lílian pelas mãos, abraçou-a forte e girou com ela. Deu um total de três voltas com o corpo da garota colado ao seu.

Colocou-a de novo no sofá, atônita, e lhe deu um beijo estalado na bochecha. Subiu para o dormitório cantando uma canção, saltitando.

- Acho que vou dormir aqui mesmo... – suspirou Sirius – Parece que essa felicidade toda vai durar a noite inteira.

Da sala comunal, Lílian ainda pôde ouvir a cantoria do Maroto.

- Alguém aí viu o Pedro? – perguntou Lupin – Eu fiquei de corrigir um trabalho dele, mas ele não apareceu até agora...

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Ora, ora... então você veio, Pettigrew? – zombou Lúcio.

- O... o quê o Lord quer de mim?

- O quê o Lord quer de você? Ora, Pettigrew, ele não quer nada de você.

- Você acha que o Lord dá trabalho a bruxos fracos e covardes como você? – desdenhou Bellatrix – Não, o Lord deixa essa função para bruxos como nós. Eu, Lúcio e Snape.

- E K-karkarrof? – perguntou Pedro, tremendo da cabeça aos pés.

- Karkarrof? – repetiu Lúcio – Karkarrof é um Comensal da Morte temporário, como você.

- T-temporário?

- Útil só o tempo que for necessário. E depois pode ser eliminado – disse Snape.

- Eliminado? – Pettigrew suava frio.

- Eu não sei vocês... mas este grifinório dentuço e patético já está me dando nos nervos – disse Bellatrix, erguendo a varinha.

Pedro olhou aterrorizado para a varinha da bruxa.

- _Crucio._


End file.
